Journey
by eyecanread
Summary: Zuko and Katara are finally good friends. But uncertainty blocks them from taking things further. Will they wait too long, and lose the chance to say anything? Danger and love are hard to balance in this world, or any other.
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: ****Avatar: The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang) and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.** **This story is purely fan-made and not for profit.**

**Hello and welcome! Here it is. The first installment of Journey! Woo! Hoo!

* * *

.  
**

**For those new to this story.** I have a suggested reading list, that you can feel free to ignore. But please do take the warning to heart. That being said, I welcome all newcomers to this Zutara story! I enjoy all critiques and criticisms (and praises). Please be specific if there's something you dislike or you find wrong. I hope you enjoy!

********

**Reading list in ****increasing**** order of laziness:** (**WARNING:** increased laziness = decreased understanding!)

*****Read my stories _Friends_ _Again_ and _More_ _Than_ _Friends_ (ie Sounds great! I really care about these characters in your setting!)

*****Or read my story _Friends_ _Again_ (ie I don't have as much time, but I'd like to know the back-story)

*****Or read only the Prologue to my story _Friends_ _Again_ (ie I only want to read this Zutara story, but I do want to know the setting.)

*****Or read only this sentence: This story is set in the Avatarverse, five years after the end of the show. (ie I really just want to read a Zutara story.)

**You've been warned.**

.

* * *

.

**For those who read **_**Friends**__**Again**_**, and possibly **_**More Than Friends**_**.**Welcome back to my version of the Avatarverse! There will be the return of familiar characters, and we'll see a few that haven't made an appearance before (other than being mentioned). Hints and teases were rampant in the other stories, in this all shall be revealed. You may notice the style is a little different in this. I was going to write it in Zuko's pov like _FA_, but decided I wanted the female perspective too. Let me know if it works or not. I hope you enjoy!

.

* * *

***Journey*

* * *

**

_"True change is never easy. It cannot be given or received freely. It must be earned. If you gain a thing simply and without consequence _

_it will mean nothing to you. Though it may be something you desire greatly."_

_

* * *

_

Zuko paced back and forth on the airship dock. He waited none-to-patiently for his Uncle's ship to come into view. Iroh was always welcome, but he rarely came to the Fire Nation anymore. He preferred the quiet life of his teashop, The Jasmine Dragon.

Zuko never confronted him about it, but he also suspected the older gentleman stayed away to distance himself from Zuko's rule. The people already had enough against the young Fire Lord when he took over from his Father, they didn't need to add the label of 'puppet'.

He'd just received a message that his beloved Uncle had unexpectedly moved up the date of his visit. It also must've been delayed somewhere because he'd only received it yesterday. There hadn't been anything in the note to indicate a problem, but it didn't stop the Fire Lord from worrying.

Zuko was glad that his Uncle was coming sooner. He was anxious to talk to Iroh for personal reasons. There was something that was weighing heavy on him. Ever since Katara's last visit he'd been a mess. His mind drifted when he tried to concentrate, and it was almost impossible to meditate now. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was confused, and the confusion was making him angry. He definitely needed some of his Uncle's wisdom, even if it always came accompanied by tea.

Again his thoughts wandered to Katara's last visit, it'd been only about a month and a half ago. Admittedly, he and Katara hadn't always had the smoothest of relationships, but while she'd been here they'd been able to work things out. His view of her had changed drastically, and he believed, for the better. He hoped to make up for his past behavior through their coming encounters.

After leaving the Fire Nation she'd gone to Kyoshi Island to help deliver Suki's baby, and they'd sent messages back and forth. He'd been delighted to receive her first message. He greatly desired to maintain the open communication they'd developed. But the last letter he'd received from Katara is what'd sent him into a quandary.

Even now he had the tiny scrap of paper folded in his pocket. He no longer needed to read it, he'd long since memorized it.

_Dear Zuko ~_

_So much has happened since I wrote last. I hardly know where to start._

_Suki gave birth to a beautiful baby girl! They're naming her Suluk._

_The birth was difficult, but Suki and Suluk are doing well. Sokka is surviving._

_I was invaluably aided by Anyu. He's the Waterbending Healer I mentioned._

_He's been a great help to me. I'm not sure what I would've done without him._

_In fact, you don't need to worry, he's taking good care of me as well._

_We will be leaving here soon, so I'm sending La Va back to you._

_He's a truly beautiful bird. I see why he's your favorite._

_I still intend to thank you for your kindness. No matter what you say._

_I'm glad you miss me. I miss you too._

_~ Love, Katara_

Zuko was, of course, happy to read the news about the baby and the closing remarks, but he was disturbed by the part about the waterbender. He didn't liked the way she described him, something about it bugged him. And what did she mean 'we will be leaving'?

He also knew Katara well enough to know she wasn't telling him everything.

A glint of light on metal caught his attention, bringing him back to the present. The great iron bird slowly made its approach from the east. Zuko tried to calm himself, but he was flooded with excitement and apprehension, touched with impatience. He almost _willed_ the ship up to the dock. Finally it stilled, and crew started milling around. The engines died and a small bridge was extended.

A hatch opened and a gray haired old man walked out into the light. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief that his Uncle looked healthy. In fact, Iroh looked about as he did the last time he'd seen him. Perhaps a few more wrinkles and some tiredness around the eyes, but his step was lively and he laughed just the same.

"Nephew!" Iroh bellowed, spreading his arms wide to envelope the younger man.

"Uncle, it's good to see you _well_." Zuko hugged him tightly then held him at arm's length to get a better look.

Iroh laughed. "Oh, how you love to worry about me." Cheerful glints lit up his aging eyes.

Zuko realized he wasn't get anything out of him with the subtle approach. "I was surprised to receive your letter. Is everything alright?" he couldn't hide the concern in his tone.

Iroh slapped him on the back affectionately. "Nothing's wrong. I had to come early so your surprise wouldn't spoil in the wait."

"You didn't bring me a new fruit, or a rare type of tea tree did you?" Zuko asked, exasperated.

Iroh exploded with hearty laughter. "That would've been a good idea, but no. I brought you something far better." The old man walked back up the gangplank to the open hatch.

Zuko watched as Iroh extended his hand to the darkness within. He saw him say something, but couldn't hear what it was. After about a minute a delicate hand emerged to take the calloused one. It was followed into the light by an arm and then a very familiar figure.

"Katara." Zuko breathed. It was a second before his mind caught up with his eyes. He rushed up the ramp and stopped a foot in front of her. "Katara, It's good to see you." He suddenly felt awkward, it wasn't helped by the fact that she looked just as nervous.

Iroh had watched this little play, and he was satisfied by what he'd seen. He chuckled, he should've known better than to bet against Toph. He'd have to send her her payment when he got home.

"How? When?" Zuko stammered.

"I went to see Iroh when I left Kyoshi. He was gracious enough to escort me here." Katara smiled weakly. "I'm back. As promised."

Zuko gave her a genuine smile. "I'm glad. It was a wonderful surprise." he looked at his Uncle.

Iroh knew that look. It said: 'I can't thank you enough, but you really should've warned me'. He knew he'd have to pay for that later too. "Well, let's not just stand here on the dock. I could do with some food." He purposely left the two young people as he walked down the ramp and into the Palace.

Zuko looked at Katara. "Shall we?" he extended his arm.

She blushed slightly as she looked at him. She placed her hand on his arm and they followed Iroh indoors.

********

Katara rubbed her palm on her dress as they sat at the table. _'I had no idea what I'd feel coming back here, but I didn't expect to be nervous._ _I hope he doesn't notice.'_

She was truly glad she'd taken General Iroh up on his offer to be her traveling companion. She may not have ever gotten off the ship without him.

She looked at the Fire Lord across from her. Could Zuko return her feelings? Why even contemplate that, when she wasn't positive of what she felt for him. Being here may not have been the best idea, but she was committed to seeing this through.

She only knew she didn't want to say anything until she was was more certain of the situation. It didn't matter what the others thought, she wanted assurances. Right now she and Zuko were good friends. She was _not_ going to wreck that.

She picked at her beautifully presented plate of food. It was a light salad of some kind, consisting of different fruits and leechee nuts. It looked delicious, but she really didn't feel like eating.

"Would you like something else?"

She looked up again to see Zuko watching her. "Um, no. I'm just not that hungry. Thank you though." she smiled.

He leaned a little closer. "Are you alright?" concern clouded his golden eyes as he searched her face.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm fine. It must've been the airship ride."

He watched her for a moment to be sure, then went back to talking with Iroh.

She shook her head. That was one of Zuko's more endearing and aggravating qualities. Sometimes his worry over her wellbeing bordered on smothering.

She knew it also meant he'd always be there for her. Like Sokka once said, 'Zuko never gives up'. It was as true for their friendship, as it ever was when he hunted the Avatar.

Her attention drifted back to the conversation when she heard her name mentioned.

"Lady Katara told some of what happened on her last visit. Of course, I'm sure there were things she omitted." Iroh grinned and gave her a wink. Katara felt her face heat.

Zuko coughed into his drink, but said nothing.

"It all sounded very interesting. But I was wondering..."

"I'm sure Katara's account was accurate and thorough, Uncle. Whatever she may have left out were merely trivial details." Zuko looked at the older man evenly.

Iroh pursed his lips. "Of course Nephew, of course."

Katara would hate if they fought on her account. They'd always been close, it would break her heart. "Zuko, is there any word on how the villagers are fairing?" she asked as a tension breaker. He looked at her, for a moment not registering what she asked. But she watched the storm pass, and he smiled at her.

"The village is doing well. They replanted some, but there won't be any substantial crop until next year. Supplies are still being received and distributed to the people. Those who survived the effects of the poison are recovering. They still praise your name as a hero."

She smiled genuinely for the first time since her arrival. "I'm sure they praise both of us. I'll have to visit them while I'm here." She relaxed a bit into this 'safe' topic of conversation.

The three chatted pleasantly for the rest of the meal. At the end Zuko stood and bowed to the others. "I have work I have to return to but I'll be able to join you later."

They stood with him and smiled. Iroh moved around to stand next to Katara as they watched the Fire Lord walk away. "My Nephew had many doubts when he took the throne, but he's done an amazing job." he commented. "I couldn't be prouder."

Katara looked at the older man and and saw tears forming in his eyes. The sight of them brought tears to her own. She put an arm around his shoulders, "There couldn't have been a better choice of ruler."

"I fear his loneliness." he said it so quietly she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear. She removed her arm and sighed. Iroh turned to look at her more fully. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" He took her arm and looped it under his own, and they started out towards the gardens.

When they were out in the sunshine Katara brightened as well. The summer was in full swing in the Fire Nation, but on some days like this a cooling breeze blew in off the ocean. The salt and brine smell was a balm to her.

The two walked in silence, neither finding the need for speech. Katara liked that about Iroh. He believed the silences were as important as the spoken words. She knew Zuko had gotten that from him.

Katara leaned down to smell a flower that was hanging on as the last of the spring blooms. She smiled and stood to ask Iroh its name. When she looked at him, and finding him watching her pensively, her smile faded.

"I won't ask you your feelings, Lady Katara. We have spoken of them enough. I just want to know how to help you. What can I do to ease this burden you've put upon yourself?"

She threw her arms around him and held him as he welcome the embrace. "You have helped me so much already, General. Thank you for your wisdom, but this is something we must work out on our own." They released each other and she shrugged. "Only time will tell where this may lead. Your Nephew's heart is a locked box, buried deep."

Iroh put a hand on her shoulder. "The best treasure is often found in a locked box," He took her chin in his fingers. "And opens easiest for those who hold the key."

She nodded, not sure she was the one who 'held the key', but was appreciative that he'd think so. His smile was full of understanding, and she was content to know someone else sympathized with her struggle. She smiled in return. "I'll be alright."

He took her hand and searched her face.

"I should go see about my things. Some of the medicines I brought are delicate." Iroh nodded and released her hand. "I'll see you tonight at dinner, General." She gave him another quick hug.

He smiled, "Lady Katara, how many times must I tell you? Please call me Iroh, I've long since retired."

That struck her as very funny. "I'll stop calling you General when you stop calling me Lady."

He joined in her good natured laughter.

"What's the joke?" Zuko smiled as he strode up. He was pleased to note that Katara kept her jovial demeanor as he approached. He didn't like making her nervous.

"Nephew! Lady Katara," he winked at her, "was just commenting on how sometimes the Palace can be like a maze. She was headed to her rooms. Why don't you escort her?"

Before the Fire Lord could answer Katara stepped in. "It's all right Zuko. I think I've been here enough lately to find my way around. Unless of course you have badger-moles rearranging the corridors." They laughed and she gave Iroh a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you boys at dinner."

She waved, and was up the path moments later. The two men watched her go. "It's nice having her here." Iroh said looking at his nephew who was watching the waterbender's retreating form.

"Yes." Zuko said without really thinking about it. He glanced at his uncle. "It's good having you here too. I'm sorry if I sounded too harsh earlier, I was..."

Iroh silenced him with a wave of his hand. "No apology necessary. I know were protecting the lady's honor. What is secret between you should stay that, I should not have pressed. I fully understand."

"Thank you, Uncle." The two continued the stroll through the garden.

"Tell me Zuko. How do you view Master Katara?" He didn't look at the younger man for fear he wouldn't answer.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were to describe her to someone how would you do it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Humor an old man."

Zuko thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I'd say she has long, sort-of wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes..."

Iroh shook his head. "No, I mean what's she like as a person?"

"Oh." Zuko's eyes drifted to the sky. "She's kind, smart, giving. She _is_ somewhat opinionated and has to be right most of the time. But that stubbornness is also what makes her such a great friend. She's strength mixed with forgiveness. The perfect combination of grit and grace." Zuko stopped and blushed lightly. "She's also beautiful."

Iroh tried to hide a pleased smile. "Huh." he put his arms around to his back. "That's what I thought too."

* * *

**A/N: Iroh, that sly dog. If you were wondering, more will be said later of Katara's visit with Iroh in the Earth Kingdom. Oh, and that _is_ the letter that Katara wrote that we didn't get to see at the end of _MTF_. **

**On a personal note; I've never rewritten a chapter so much in my life. o_O**

**.**

I know there will be the inevitable questions pertaining to 'the bet', so I'll head them off at the pass.

I. DON'T. KNOW.

It might be shocking, but I don't have _everything_ planed out ahead of time. I thought that would be funny in the story, so put it in. Feel free to write your own rendition of what went on if you like. I'd love to read all comers if you do!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Song: _Listen_ _To_ _Your_ _Heart_ by Roxette**


	2. Trip Into Town

**A/N: I don't own Avatar or any of the awesome characters or settings from it. Heck, I don't even claim this chapter...**

**This is the second chapter. Yep it is.**

**I knew this was going to be a transition chapter, but I didn't have a clue what to put in it. That's one of the reasons it took so long to write. I'm wholly dissatisfied with this. I'd say enjoy, but I highly doubt you will. Bare with me and let's move on. I've had the third chapter done and typed for awhile now.

* * *

**

Zuko was sitting in his office with a mountain of paperwork when his Uncle came in.

"There you are Nephew." Iroh said as he shut the door. Zuko barely nodded before returning to his papers. Iroh sat in a large chair near his desk watching for a moment. "What are your plans for the week?" he asked.

Zuko didn't even look up. "Plans?"

Iroh pressed on. "Yes. What are you going to do to show Lady Katara a good time while she's here?"

Zuko's brush paused in the middle of signing his name. "What do you mean?" he glanced at his Uncle.

"Zuko. I grew up here but she's your friend, a visitor to our great Nation. You should go out and do something fun with her."

"Uncle..." Zuko's voice held a warning. "For one thing, I didn't know she'd be coming now, so I had nothing planned. For another, I'm Fire Lord and she's an Ambassador. She understands how busy I can be."

Iroh stoked his beard. "Yes. I heard about the last time she was here. _Really_ Zuko, a week without speaking to her?" his tone was full of fatherly disapproval.

Zuko shot him a glance. "I was taking care of the conference. She knew." he waved his hand in a dismissive motion and returned to his paperwork.

"Nephew." he said shaking his head. "I thought I taught you better. No matter. You can use now to make amends. Do something with her." he urged.

"I have nothing planned." he glanced up at the older man.

"That doesn't matter! Be spontaneous. You know what she likes, don't you?"

Zuko nodded.

"Take her out to lunch today. You both have to eat. Maybe do a little shopping as well."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Alright, but you're coming too." He knew full well what the old man was doing. He'd admit he was a single man, and that Katara was an attractive single woman, but there was no need to go crazy. They'd just rediscovered their friendship.

Iroh examined the determined set in his nephew's jaw. He sighed and shrugged. "If you insist."

* * *

They rode in an open cart pulled by a rhino. It was a gloriously sunny day with a cool breeze blowing.

"This is nice." Katara sighed looking at the buildings and people they passed. "I'm glad you suggested it Fire Lord." she smiled at the man sitting across from her.

He smiled back. _'Surprising how easy that is when she's around.'_ "I think you'll enjoy this restaurant. They boast the ability to make any dish you request. I sent a message ahead requesting they prepare you something special."

Katara clasped her hands together in excitement. "Thank you! That was very thoughtful. I can't wait to see what it is." her eyes sparkled.

The ride wasn't long and they soon pulled up to a very busy restaurant near the ocean. The arrival of the Fire Lord and all of his entourage caused quite a stir but Katara saw that Zuko seemed to not notice the fuss made over him. _'True royalty.'_ she thought with a sence of pride.

The owner of the restaurant himself greeted them at the door. He quickly ushered them into a private room in the back.

The room was beautiful but Katara couldn't help feeling isolated and cut off. For one thing there were no windows in the room.

Zuko noticed the frown on his female companion's face. "What is it?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Oh, I was just hoping we could sit and be around people." she sighed. "The windows in the front are so nice overlooking the ocean.

Zuko turned immediately to the owner. "We thank you for your pains, but the Ambassador would prefer a table near the window in the main hall, and whatever the Lady wants is usually best."

The man's eyebrows rose and he bowed. "I will see to it right away, Sire." He scuttled out of the room and returned moments later. He smiled and bowed again, motioning to the door they'd just come in. "This way please."

The three were seated at a table centered on the largest front window of the restaurant. They received many curious glances from the people in the room when they were brought back in. Zuko didn't like feeling so exposed. Even some of the people in the street outside who'd stopped to inspect the carriage, and wonder about it's occupants, had taken notice of them.

He tensed and sat very strait as they waited for their food. Zuko nodded to his guards to be in high alert should there be and danger. This was his nation but he wasn't universally liked.

Katara leaned across the table and touched his hand. "What's wrong? You look nervous." She smiled and withdrew her hand.

Zuko looked at her and his tension eased. The happy look on Katara's face more than made up for any discomfort he may be feeling. He tried to relax, for her sake. "I'm fine. Really." he gave her the most dazzling smile he could.

She nodded, pleased to see him ease his shoulders a bit.

Just then the Chef came out and approached their table. With a flourish, he set a steaming bowl in front of the Water Tribe Ambassador. She smelled it, and she nearly squealed in delight and recognition.

"Sea prunes?" she looked at the Chef in surprise. "They're so hard to find around here." She spooned some to her mouth.

The whole restaurant had stilled. She closed her eyes as she savored the tangy sweetness. The Chef, and indeed Zuko and Iroh, held their breaths to see her response.

Katara swallowed then gasped, "You must be part Water Tribe, this is excellent! Just the way Gran Gran used to make them."

The Chef bowed to them and returned to the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. The room resumed normal activity.

Soon the rest of their food arrived and they began tasting all of the excellent dishes. This restaurant truly had a well deserved reputation for excellence.

Iroh spooned more sauce onto his walnut shrimp then looked at Katara. "Lady Katara, how long are you planing to visit our fair nation?" He popped one of the delicate and sweet crustaceans into his mouth.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. A week, a month? I don't want to wear out my welcome." she glanced at Zuko.

Zuko leaned forward slightly. "I told you before, you are welcome whenever and for however long you wish. My home is your home, Katara." he said firmly.

Her heart beat a little faster. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." They smiled at each other.

Iroh smiled too.

* * *

To continue the outing Iroh suggested a turn around the merchant district. Zuko knew he only wanted to go shopping with his money, but Katara seemed interested, so they went.

When they arrived at the shops they decided to walk up and down the streets. Katara tried to remind herself this was a normal outing with friends, but when one of the men with you is the current ruler of the nation your sanding in, it's hard.

The guards everywhere and the stares they received from the people were not things that could easily be ignored. A time or two she was able to forget. These were usually the times Zuko held her arm.

Iroh pointed out a quaint dressmaker's shop and suggested they go in. Zuko looked skeptical, but let the others drag him through the door.

A rotund but sturdy woman greeted them as they entered. She bowed low, recognizing her lord immediately. "Welcome Highness. I'm Dai, and I own this shop. Do you have something particular in mind or would you like to look at our selection?" she waved her hand around the room motioning to the racks of clothes.

Zuko nodded his recognition to the older woman. "I deffer to the Lady's wisdom on such matters." he said indicating Katara who was looking at a rack of jackets.

The shop keeper seemed to take notice of the Ambassador for the first time, and her eyes widened. "Rose!" She called to her assistant over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of Katara.

A young girl of maybe thirteen emerged from a back room. Her eyes became saucers when she caught sight of Zuko.

Her boss pinched her. "Wake up girl!" Dai hissed. "Go get that gown I just finished. Hurry!" she pushed Rose towards the curtain she'd just exited from. The girl stumbled then ran.

Dai bowed to Katara. "I hope you won't think me impertinent, but would the Lady perhaps be a waterbender?"

Katara's eyebrows shot up and she and Zuko exchanged glances. "Why yes I am. How did you know?"

The woman smiled with apparent glee. "I didn't know m' Lady. But when I saw your blue eyes and dark completion I merely hoped you were."

Katara and the men looked at the shop owner in confusion.

The woman smiled at them. "Perhaps I should explain. About a week ago I had a dream. In it, someone showed me a dress the likes I'd never seen. The person in the dream was unclear to me but the dress was not. I heard a voice say 'Make this for a waterbender'. I'd never even met a waterbender before now, but the dress was so lovely, I had to at least try."

Katara didn't know what to say. She let the woman guide her to a dressing chamber.

Zuko and Iroh took seats to wait the unveiling of this reported 'dream dress'. Iroh started talking but Zuko was only half listening. Many things where going through his mind at that moment. What if the woman couldn't be trusted? He knew Katara would be able to take care of herself. The thought that sent him to distraction the most, was the fact that Katara was just on the other side of a thin wall – changing clothes.

Zuko snapped back to attention when Iroh mentioned something about the woman's dream. He'd been curious about that as well.

"...Of course, I'm not sure the Spirits would take up their valuable time to communicate about a dress. But you have to admit it's an odd coincidence."

Zuko was about to respond but his mouth only made it part-way open before becoming mired there. Right then Katara came out of the dressing room. The dress was truly spectacular and it seemed to fit Katara like it'd been made for her.

It was made of a silvery material that had the barest hints of blue in it. The light fabric was full of tiny gathers that didn't seem to impede it's fall from the bodice. The skirt itself was long with a train that flowed from the back.

A silver medallion marked the front, center of the dress. The opaque jewel seemed to display all the phases of the moon as she turned. A dark blue ribbon extended downward from the jewel and around her figure, defining her breasts.

When Katar turned around Zuko saw that the dark ribbon came together at the small of her back. The back of this sleeveless dress was cut low, exposing her shoulder blades. The movement of the fabric and the way every part of it flowed and cascaded together made it look like Katara was wearing a waterfall.

Katara turned around again to face the stunned Fire Lord and his Uncle. She blushed with uncertainty.

"Beautiful." The usually articulate Iroh breathed.

Dai bowed. "Your responses tell me I did the correct thing. And that the dress has found its rightful owner."

Katara gasped and turned to look at herself in the mirror again. "I couldn't possibly accept this! It's too grand, it's a work of art!" she glanced at the older woman.

The Dressier smiled kindly. "It was destined to be yours. Otherwise it wouldn't fit you so well. You _must_ take it. I insist." She leaned closer to the waterbender so only she could hear. "If the look on the Fire Lord's face is any indication, I don't think you should leave here without it."

Katara blushed and looked in the mirror to see Zuko's reflection. He'd gathered himself enough to close his mouth, but his eyes were wide and there was something within them. Approval? She dared to think it was desire.

She caught his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Katara could feel her herself become warm. She had to break the gaze when she noticed a blush rise to his cheeks.

Katara turned to Dai. "Thank you. I will cherish it." The older woman nodded and smiled.

When Katara had changed, and the dress was safely secured into the carriage, Zuko helped Katara into her seat. On a last second whim he decided to sit next to her. Iroh raised an eyebrow but said nothing, taking instead the seat across from them.

The first part of the ride back to the palace was silent. Iroh held his tongue, knowing Zuko had something to say, and not wanting to interrupt. He tried not to pay attention to the two younger people.

When Zuko was sure his Uncle wasn't watching he leaned over to whisper in Katara's ear. "The dress is lovely."

She blushed and turned her head towards him, finding he hadn't moved after saying that. Now his face was very close to hers. "Do you think so?" she asked, as all other things she was going to say suddenly flew away.

He looked into her eyes. "But not as lovely as you." He wasn't sure he'd said the right thing, but he'd wanted to say it since she'd first stepped out of the dressing room.

She was speechless. Part of her thought she was imagining things. Then she began to wonder if he was just being diplomatic. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, but she didn't know if he'd sugar coat it.

"Thank you." she breathed in surprise.

Zuko smiled and hooked her arm around his.

She was so confused and happy she didn't say another word until they reached the palace.

* * *

**A/N: The restaurant idea was completely stolen from _Eureka_ on SciFi. Awesome show in it's own right, also plagued by hiatuses. **T_T

**I'm working on a drawing of the dress, but it probably won't get it done until after I finish writing Journey.** **I really want to focus on the story for right now.**

**

* * *

.  
**

This is a little piece of madness I wrote when I was struggling with this chapter. Don't worry, it's in **no** **way** a spoiler for how _Journey_ ends.

_Zuko ran around in circles while Katara chased him. Iroh stood on a short pedestal yelling insights to them and sipping tea. Toph popped up out of nowhere and stuck Zuko's feet into the pavement. She then earthbent Katara forward until Zuko's lips were a mere inch from Katara's. "Get this over with Sugar Queen and Sparky!" she yelled in their ears and disappeared into the earth again. Katara and Zuko kiss. The end.

* * *

_

**Chapter song: _Beautiful Day_ by U2**


	3. Information

**A/N: I don't own A:TLA, but do I really have to say that each time? *hears a chorus of lawyers yell 'Yes!'* **

**Alrighty then.**

**This is a crucial chapter and I almost forgot to post it! I had the fourth chapter all ready to post. Oops. I don't want you read them out of order. This story is hard enough to follow as it it. LOL

* * *

**

_At first she was lost in the darkness of the unconscious world. Then a light seemed to shine in the distance. She walked towards it and it grew increasingly larger and brighter. As her eyes adjusted she could see two figures standing before her. Both of them she recognized immediately, but the woman caught her attention._

"_Painted Lady." Katara breathed. She knelt in front of the River Spirit out of respect._

"_Hello again Katara. It's been a long time." The spirit smiled and motioned for her to stand. The Painted Lady drew Katara's attention to the spirit beside her. "I believe you've also met Hei-Bai."_

_Katara bowed to the panda spirit, Protector of the Forest. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw him nod his head in reciprocation._

"_We've brought you here to tell you, the time is coming when you'll need to look for us. Hei-Bai will be especially helpful to you on your journey."_

_Katara was puzzled. "Wait. What are you saying?" she looked at the spirit she'd once impersonated._

_But before anymore could be said the dream faded._

Katara sat bolt upright in bed, shaking her head to clear it. She sighed as she worked to puzzle out what it'd meant. She laid back down and tried to get comfortable again. After an intolerable amount of time had passed, in Katara's perspective, she gave up and realized that had been all the sleep she was going to get that night. She got out of bed and slipped on a light shift over her gown. Some palace exploration sounded like a good idea, so she quietly left her room.

Her bare feet made no sound on the cool stone floors. As she was passing through the main corridor she stopped to admire the giant paintings that adorned the wall. They stretched all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. She admired the quality of the workmanship that went into their making, though the subject matter was a little controversial in some instances.

She stopped at the last painting, it was of Fire Lord Ozai. She stared at his hard but beautiful features. So unforgiving, and despite his element, cold. She looked at the spot reserved for the current Fire Lord.

She'd heard the palace gossip, that it hadn't been painted yet because Zuko'd put it off. They speculated that he was afraid to have his portrait hung next to his Father's. If seen side by side people may start to compare their rules.

She'd also heard that he hadn't had it painted because he hated his scar. That one, she knew, was closer to the truth. She remembered the last time she stood under these paintings was with Zuko. He'd been very distracted when she'd approached and he'd started talking about his scar. Then he'd asked her if the Spirit Water would've really worked. She'd seen so much hurt roiling within him just below the surface. It'd wrenched her heart.

Being near him at functions off an on over the years she'd heard and seen the way people had reacted to his scar. Some knew the story behind it, and some didn't. Most of the time when asked, he told people he'd gotten it during the war, and dropped the subject. Still, some of the comments made were incredibly callous, whether made to him or not. Zuko bristled every time it was mentioned. Originally she thought it was because it was a sore subject which he was being forced to talk about.

That day in front of the portraits, his expressing a desire to be rid of the scar painted a different shade to what she'd seen in his expressions. Now she knew it wasn't just an imperfection to him. It was something deeper, though she wasn't sure how deep it ran.

Katara sighed and the sound of it was lost in the massive hallway. She set her jaw. She knew how she could show Zuko that she was here for him. She turned on her heels and set out for the palace library. This was going to take some research.

* * *

_Zuko walked through the gardens and into the Palace. He knew he was looking for someone, but he couldn't remember who._

_Suddenly he was in the throne room looking up at the dais. He didn't remember walking in but he stood waiting, knowing something was about to happen._

_He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to look. He was shocked to see Mai standing behind him. He immediately reached for her, to pull her to him, but she seemed always out of reach._

"_Mai, come back to me." he said in a desperate choke._

_She shook her head slowly. "Why didn't you heed my instructions?" she said sadly. A single tear ran down her pale face._

_He put his hand out to her again. "I don't know what you said!" he cried. _

_She began to fade. "I'll show you when you come." With that she was gone._

_He fell to his knees. "I don't understand." but the words were said to an empty throne room._

Zuko sat up and found himself in his own bed. He pressed both of his palms into his temples. Sweat was dripping off of him and he was breathing heavy. The dream had been intense and so real. It'd felt like it was really happening. He was almost sure he'd had that exact dream before. He wondered why he only remembered it now.

He flopped back onto his pillows. _'What did it mean?'_ He had no idea, but he felt like he would find out soon. He moaned, _'Instructions._ _What did you want me to do, Mai?'_

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately the adrenalin pumping through him wasn't going to let him get any rest. He pushed himself out of bed and slipped on his robe, tying it loosely at the waist.

"I guess that's all the sleep I'm gong to get tonight." he said to himself as he walked to the door. _'Maybe I'll read that book I noticed the last time I was in the library.' _he pushed open the door. _'I think it was something about bending a storm. Sounds like an intriguing concept.'_

* * *

Katara sat on one of the wide windowsills with her legs tucked to the side. The Palace library had a wonderful collection and she'd found many fascinating scrolls and books. The lantern above her head cast a comfortable amount of light to read by.

She'd just gotten into a lengthy dissertation on healing when she heard one of the massive doors slide open. Assuming it was a member of the staff she didn't look up. Besides, the passage she was reading required a great deal of focus, due to it's heady, and somewhat old-fashioned vocabulary.

"That must be a intriguing book. But shouldn't you be in bed?"

She smiled to herself but didn't look up, she hadn't heard his approach. "I could say the same thing about you Fire Lord." she looked up at him with a grin.

He chuckled, "Please, in the middle of the night I'm just Zuko."

She nodded. She was momentarily distracted when his robe gaped, giving her a view of his chest and abdomen, and the scar they shared such strong memories with. She had an irrational desire to run her fingers over it. She chided herself, blaming her wild thoughts on the lateness of the hour.

He swallowed. Her thin robe had slipped off one of her shoulders. He fought to keep his hand at his side, and not return the article of clothing to it's proper place. He cleared his throat, effectively bringing them both out of their mind's bunny trails. "So, what brings you out of bed this late?"

She shrugged. "Strange dream woke me, and I couldn't get back to sleep. How about you?"

"Same, actually."

A silence fell between them. Zuko finally broke it. "What are you reading?"

Katara blushed, suddenly remembering why she's come in here. She wasn't ready to tell him yet about the plan forming in her mind. "Just some old medical scrolls. The Fire Nation has the most extensive of any of the nations." They neither one commented the reason was because the Fire Nation armies had burned libraries during their conquering spree. Ozai and Azulon both knew knowledge was power, and they wanted their nation to have all the power.

Zuko chuckled. "You are such a nerd. Only you would study while on vacation." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as he continued. "If you like this selection you should visit the royal library in the palace city."

Katara smiled. "I'll do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They held each other's gaze.

Zuko slowly turned to look for the book he'd come for. Finding it right behind him he picked it up and turned back to her. She had returned to her scroll and he stood there for a moment watching her read. "Well, I'll say goodnight again." She looked up at him when he spoke.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said softly.

A sudden urge hit Zuko and he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He straitened up and could see her surprise. He didn't want to wait to see the displeasure on her he was sure to follow, so he turned to the door. "At breakfast then." he said in a hushed manner over his shoulder. He then left the library quickly.

Katara was so stunned she didn't even notice him leave. She felt like she was blushing from head to toe.

_'Spirits!'_ she hated that he had this effect on her. Things would be so much simpler if she felt nothing at his touch.

_'He probably didn't mean anything by it.'_ she rationalized. _'It __was__ on the forehead. I's not like he kissed me on the mouth.'_ She blushed again at the thought of his lips pressed to hers. She tried to shake the thought away.

It was just a friendly gesture, like how you'd say goodnight to a five year old. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She really should be focusing on helping him. It didn't matter what she felt, projecting her feelings into his actions when he was clearly still hung up on Mai, wasn't going to do either of them any good.

She picked up the next tome and tried to push the image of Zuko's abs out of her mind.

********

Zuko didn't stop his quick pace until the library was far behind him. Finally he slowed to a stop, and leaned against a wall while he tried to catch his breath.

"What have I done!" he bemoaned. Once again he'd done something without thinking. Zuko pushed himself of the wall and started pacing, only going a few steps in either direction.

_'Maybe she didn't notice.'_ He slapped his forehead. _'Of course she noticed!_ _I kissed her!' _he turned again.

"Maybe she'll blow it off as being too tired, or maybe she'll just forget it." he was hopeful at the thought. But did he really want her to forget or blow it off?

His pacing stopped and he slumped his shoulders. "I really do think too much." he mumbled as he resumed the trek to his room. He rubbed his temples trying to stop a headache from forming.

* * *

**A/N: Zuko is clearly still hung up on Mai. CLEARLY. *sarcasm*  
**

**Raise your hand if you caught what 'book' Zuko was looking for in the library. *sees all the hands through her computer* I thought you might.**

**For those of you who _didn't_ catch it, and just because it's awesome-sauce, I will tell you. **

**One of the most popular A:TLA fanfictions ever written is the Zutara story _Stormbenders_ by Fandomme. I highly encourage you to read _all_ of Fandomme's works. They are awesome.

* * *

**

**Chapter Song: _Dreams_ by The Cranberries**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang). I make no money from writing about said cartoon. Sigh... _If wishes were horses all beggars could ride._**

**I was going to put this up earlier but I noticed since I'd written it awhile ago, it need some editing so it would flow with the rest of the story.

* * *

**

The cooling breezes had abandoned Palace City for the last few days, leaving a stifling heat. Katara was feeling the effects more than her 'fiery' companions. Her discomfort only served to sour her mood further.

Since their trip to the city Zuko had been very busy, but when they _did_ spend time together, he was distant. It was so confusing. She had thought after what he'd said in the carriage and then what he did that night, maybe he... She shook her head. It was hard to know _what_ he was thinking, or feeling for that matter.

The whole mess left her confused and touchy. She'd almost lost her temper several times. She decided she had to go somewhere, to literally and figuratively cool off. If only to think for an hour or two.

Katara felt a walk by the ocean would do her some good. Of course, Zuko never let her leave the palace without an escort. Today it was two young guards, both of them firebenders. She didn't mind as much as she used to at being 'babysat'. She knew Zuko only did it because he wanted to have one less thing to worry about.

She took a carriage down to the beach. Katara felt the need to be surrounded by her element. Upon arrival she found the air was heavy, even here near the crystal waves.

She removed her light outer robe to reveal a modest bathing attire. She smiled to herself. Gone were the days of bending in her underwear. She took a deep breath and walked out into the waves waist high. She closed her eyes and raised her arms.

There weren't many people on the beach, but the ones that were there stopped to watch. At first not much happened, only a subtle movement of the water, counter to the natural wave motion. Katara's eyes snapped open and her movements became deeper, stronger.

Her motions were effortless, and the water responded under her skilled hands. It rose to her shoulder then dipped, revealing the sandy bottom. It lifted again, this time into a wall that reached above her head. Again, it returned to its normal level as if nothing had happened.

She sped up, and the waves with her. To the observers on the beach it seemed as if the water was dancing with her. She lifted her arm and a mighty tower of water rose to the sky. She then flicked her hands, pushing away and the tower shot out towards the open sea.

Katara froze ice to her feet and rode above the water, making figure-eights along the length of the beach. She returned to the place she'd started and began spinning. The water wrapped around her, lifting her up. As she rose she stopped moving, but the water continued to turn. She reached a great hight then slowly descended, resting her feet once more on the sandy beach.

She closed her eyes and lowered her hands, exhaling deeply. The sea returned to it's normal flow as she released it from her hold.

A boisterous cheer rose from the crowd that had gathered behind her. She turned and smiled at them. She wondered if some of the people had ever seen a waterbender before.

On the way back to the palace she felt more relaxed, but there were still nagging issues weighing on her mind.

* * *

Zuko had noticed Katara's current mood and that the heat was making her uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to say anything to her about it, for fear of her reaction. She was hard to read lately, though she'd never been that easy to predict before.

He worried that Katara was regretting coming back to the Fire Nation. He blamed himself for asking her to return. She was miserable and he could see it.

When she joined Iroh and the Fire Lord for dinner Zuko could see she was fretting about something. Her conversation lacked any spark, she kept to one or two word answers when he tried to engage her. Finally he couldn't take the tension anymore. "Katara." he said softly. She looked him but he could see she was still far away. "Do you wish to leave?"

Her eyes regained some of their focus as she stared at him. "What?" she asked as if she didn't hear.

Iroh glanced between them, pausing mid-bite.

Zuko looked at Katara with sadness. "I'd understand if you wanted too. There's nothing holding you here." He balled his fists on either side of his plate, and looked down at his dinner. The meal was one of his favorites but it was completely unappetizing now.

He didn't want to look at Katara. If she really was thinking of leaving again, he was sure he wouldn't be able to take the look of gratitude she'd be giving him.

She reached over and covered his fist with her hand. "I don't want to go. I said I'd stay and I will."

He looked at her. She was smiling and her eyes seemed locked on his now. "Then what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking, that's all. I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "Sorry for what?"

"For making you worry about me again. I know it's a favorite past time of yours, but..." she cocked her head and grinned.

He opened his hand and caught hers before she could pull it away. He chuckled. She had a way of bringing him out of any bad mood. Even when he'd been trying to focus on her distress, she'd turned it around to make _him_ feel better.

_'I wonder if that's a Water Tribe thing to do?'_ Maybe it was just Katara. _'Though, her brother has a penchant for comedy, but that's just the way Sokka is._ _I'm not sure he's even aware of it.'_

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Tomorrow we're going to do something fun. I promise; no missions, no secrets, no distractions. How does going to The Haven of Contentment sound?"

Katara's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Iroh, will you join us?"

The retired general shook his head. "I'm afraid my days of going to the oasis are past. This old body wouldn't be able to make the trek out there. You two young people go and have a good time. I'll stay here and raid the royal tea treasury." he grinned.

Zuko and Katara laughed. The Fire Lord nodded and withdrew his hand. "Then it's settled, we'll leave at dawn."

* * *

There seemed to be even more birds at the Oasis to greet them this time. They'd both gone for a swim as soon as they'd arrived, and now they were laying on the grass letting the summer sun warm and dry them. Zuko felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He was sure the location had something to do with it, but he couldn't discount the company.

His mind wandered, he raised his shoulders and propped himself up on his elbows. He glanced at the woman beside him. If he didn't ask her now he didn't think he'd be able to again.

"Katara, can I ask you a personal question?" he was tense, and fisted a handful of grass.

"Sure, anything." her eyes were closed as she basked.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." he said hoping she couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice.

She opened an eye but otherwise didn't move. "Zuko." her voice took on a note of motherly irritation, prompting him to continue.

"Why," he was silent for a moment before spitting out the next words. "Why do you think things didn't work out between you and Aang?" He searched her face to see if he was way overstepping the bounds of their friendship.

Her brow wrinkled and she squeezed her eyes tight. "Um..." she faltered.

He raised up his hands from the grass. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

Katara's face softened and she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's alright, I'll answer. I just wasn't expecting the question."

She sat up and looked out at the falls for a minute. "I guess when it comes down to it, I wasn't ready at the time for the type of commitment Aang should've had. I wanted my own life for a while. I'd always been the 'good girl' who simply followed others."

He thought about that. "What if Aang asked you now? Would you go with him?"

He looked at her when she fell silent. She looked like she was deeply considering her answer. Her gaze was far away, possibly lost in another place and time.

"I do love Aang. I do. My heart sees him the way I see Sokka. But I think..."

Her eyes widened a bit and he looked at her curiosity. "What?" he asked, trying to prompt her to continue.

She glanced at him. "I think I would say yes. If he asked me to marry him." she blushed from embarrassment, and her voice was very quiet as she said the words.

Zuko bristled. "What? Why?" his quick questions were born out of shock. "You just said you thought of him as a brother!"

Katara looked down. "I know Aang loves me, despite what he's said recently. I want him to be happy."

"What about _your_ happiness?" he frowned.

She sighed and shrugged. "For the last few years I've put my happiness above others'."

He gave her an incredulous look of disbelief.

"Aang needs me, and I'd do anything for him." She was completely serious but he saw no joy in what she said. "Besides, what's wrong with being married to a man who loves me? Who knows, I could learn to love him that way again."

Zuko made a scoffing noise. "Loyalty and compassion should only be pushed so far, Katara." he pressed his lips together in a grim line. He knew if she pursued that course of action, she'd only end up making herself – and Aang in return – miserable.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's not speaking to me and I haven't seen him in several months."

Both fell into contemplative silences for a time as they digested this information. Zuko raised an arm and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to form what he was wanted to say.

"My turn." Katara said in a hushed voice. He glanced at her with trepidation as she continued, "Why did you never marry?"

He gasped, his mind going blank. "I..." He felt trapped as his face blushed. He sat up and turned away from her. "It doesn't matter." He could feel her frown even if he wasn't looking at her.

"You don't get to do that." her voice was sharp-edged. "I answered your questions truthfully. As your _friend_ I think I deserve the same from you. You promised no secrets, remember?"

He knew she was right. He wasn't being fare, it was just hard. He gathered his thoughts as she waited. "At first I could blame it on the imposed mourning period for dignitaries, but even after it passed, I wasn't interested in looking for a wife. I guess it was too difficult thinking of another woman after Mai di... after Mai." he let out a heavy sigh. "I have thought about it, especially in the last year, but there wasn't anyone I was interested in." he shrugged and studied the grass at his feet.

Katara felt an unexpected rush of warmth. She hadn't heard him be this honest lately with anything remotely personal. It reminded her of some of their first true conversations, back when they were on the run and shortly after he was crowned. "In all this time you've never felt anything for another girl?" she was beginning to realize how lonely it could be in his position. She pressed a hand to her chest. That type of isolation amongst so many people would be crippling to her. The Water Tribes are deep-rooted in community, she didn't think she would be able to manage something like this.

"Ironic isn't it? I used to give Aang a hard time about being a monk, and I'm the one who ended up with the celibacy issues."

She knew he meant it as a joke, but it wasn't funny. He wasn't laughing either.

He shrugged again. "I always envisioned myself marring for love, and women within my social circle, who look at me as a potential husband, are primarily politically motivated. Let's face it, would _you_ pick this face to wake up next to each morning for the rest of your life, if you weren't at least getting a title out of the deal?" his voice was tinged with bitterness as he absentmindedly touched his scar.

She wanted to cry. He was essentially alone, most of the time living friendless. It made her feel horrible that she hadn't come to visit him much in the last five years since his coronation.

What was worse is that he still had this false image about himself. "I've been thinking allot about what you asked me at the beginning of summer." She sat hugging her knees.

"About what?" He didn't look at her, but he was silently thankful she'd shifted the topic.

"About the Spirit Water." She glanced at him, trying to gage his reaction.

Zuko stiffened. He was hoping she would've forgotten. He was throughly embarrassed and ashamed by what he'd said. He'd never let anyone see that part of himself, not even his Uncle. With everything that had gone on he'd managed to push that moment of weakness out of his mind. Or at least he'd locked it away for a time. He rested his arms on his legs and stared out over the water.

She sat up on her knees to be face to face with him. He couldn't take the look in her eyes, a mixture of compassion and something else. Was it pity? By his ancestors, he hoped not.

"I had no idea that it bothered you this much, or that you'd been thinking so much about it." she paused to let her words sink in. "Don't you realize that your friends no longer even see the scar? We only see you." Her voice was full of kindness and she forced it not to crack.

Zuko tried to turn his scar away from her penetrating gaze.

She wouldn't let him recoil within himself. She placed a hand on his scarred cheek – like she'd done many years ago in that crystal prison – and turned his head so he would face her. She continued only when his eyes were once again locked on hers. "You are who you are. We've all had difficult pasts, and we've had things happen to us that we wish never happened, but the truth is that those things are what makes us who we are today." _'And I love the man you've become.'_

She removed her hand from his face but he could still feel its warmth. He watched her fingers as they touched the blue pendant hanging on her neck. He flashed back to her original angry words to him so long ago, and how much they still hurt.

He sucked in a breath. "Thank you." his response was sincere but distant. "I appreciate what you're saying, but I don't think you understand what this scar really means to me." he stood and walked a few paces away from her.

"Then please Zuko, explain it to me!" she pleaded, pounding a fist into the grass. He was showing shades of the former prince, cold and angry. It made her shiver a little with the memories.

Zuko was still turned away from her, it was easier to get the words out that way. He was on the verge of breaking and he knew it. "I was always thought of as a failure by my own Father. He prized Azula over me. But it didn't matter to me, I still did everything to please him. Even after I was burned and banished I held out hope I could return home and he would love me like I always thought he would. It's what fueled me. When I finally did return it was all wrong. It was then that I realized that he never loved me, he couldn't love me."

Silent tears rolled down Katara's cheeks but she took no heed of them.

"The only people who truly loved me were gone. My Mother, who I thought for so many years was dead, had left me. My Uncle, who knew me better than anyone, I had betrayed." he turned to look at her meaningfully. "Betrayals were what I was best at." he saw her shake her head but he continued. "This scar became a reminder of everything wrong in my life. Even after I realized what a horrible, hurtful person I'd been, and tried to better myself, it was still there as a reminder. Not only for me, but for everyone else who looked at me. It's a daily reminder of my Nation's atrocities, forced onto the world by my forefathers. A permanent stain."

"Oh Zuko." Katara covered her mouth with her hand to hold in the sobs. Her shoulders shook as the tears flowed.

Zuko looked down at her. Her anguish over his hurt snapped him out of his self pity. He walked back over and knelt in front of her. "Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve sympathy."

She shook her head again. "Your Father was _so_ wrong. You deserve all of the love in the world." Her eyes locked on to his as she tried to wipe the traces from her cheeks. "And at least one of us has to cry." she gave him a shaky smile.

He took her hand and kissed it, unable to further express what he was feeling. He stood, pulling her up by the hand he held. They both were silent as they let the sounds of the oasis carry away the unspoken words.

Katara's tears subsided and they both smiled at each other. Zuko got a better grip on her hand an glanced at the crystal clear pool and back at her. She giggled and they both dashed to the cool water and jumped in.

* * *

**A/N: Boop! Boop! Long chapter alert!** XD **I was rewriting the beginning of this chapter and the whole 'bending the ocean' part flowed out of me. I liked it so much I couldn't cut it out. Even though it made this chapter LONG.

* * *

**

**Chapter Song: _Soulmate_ by Natasha Bedingfield**


	5. Research

**A/N: If you payed me to write about these characters it would be copyright infringement. So, stop slipping ones into my underwear!**

Kidding about the underwear thing, not about the infringement thing.

**In this chapter we see a couple of characters who made their debuts back in _Friends_ _Again_. The return of my OC's! I love these guys!

* * *

**

Katara threw herself into her research, convinced now more then ever this was the correct course of action. She was determined to show Zuko how much she cared even if he was only interested in friendship.

As she worked she didn't want the Fire Lord to know what she was working on in case nothing came of her findings. She always chose times when she knew Zuko was unavailable. With her was her ever present escort. As of late General Axiom had been assigned to her whenever she left the palace.

The general had been wary at first to take the position, after what happened last time, but consented nonetheless. Spending more one-on-one time with the Ambassador, he began to see a different side of her. He began to realize that the person he knew on her last visit, wasn't the real woman.

Before she'd seemed cold, pleasant, but cold; not only to him but to his men as well. Now he was able to walk with her and talk on many topics. She pulled stories out of him about his family and friends. In return she told him how she met the Fire Lord, long before that was his title, and of her time with the Avatar. Though he was certain that she omitted things from her accounts from what really happened.

There was one more point Katara had to research, so on this morning they were headed towards the Palace City Library one last time. Axiom had wondered several times at the obscure passages that she hunted out. He'd glanced at a few of them but couldn't see a connection. The things she read related to healing and the Spirit World. At first he thought they were random readings, but the intensity of her study made it obvious that she was searching for something specific.

Axiom had a healthy respect for the Spirit World, and now that her research was about to be completed it was clear to him she was going to do something. He feared what she was planning. He knew better to say anything to anyone about it, even if she _hadn't_ asked him not to, but he worried.

They entered the library and Katara went immediately to the oldest records. She walked to a row of shelves and carefully pulled down an extremely old scroll. The library wasn't nearly as extensive as Wan Shi Tong's Library but it still had a good selection.

The last work that Katara had read had pointed her to the one she currently held as exactly what she was looking for. She sat at one of the high tables and unrolled the scroll. The writing had been faded by time but she could make out most of it.

Her brow furrowed as she squinted at the words. "Axiom." she glanced at the tall man standing near in an alert stance, then back at the scroll.

He turned to look at her. She rarely spoke to him when she was in the depth of reading.

When he didn't respond she looked up at him and smiled. "Could you help me please? I can't quite make out these words."

He returned her smile and walked the few paces between them. "Of course Ambassador."

She smiled to herself, she'd long since stopped trying to get him to call her Katara. The closest he came was 'Lady Katara', and that was only when they were alone.

Axiom bent over her shoulder to get a better view of the text. Katara pointed to the words that were giving her difficulty. The older man concentrated a moment before speaking. "This one here seems to be 'resolve' or 'resolution'." he said pointing to one of the words. "I'm not sure what this one is, but the last one is the old word for 'complete', as in total or utterly."

Her smile widened. "Thank you so much. That helps immensely." she hopped from the stool and carefully rerolled the parchment.

The general backed up and scanned the room again.

"I'm finished. We can return to the Palace now, General."

He nodded and fell into step beside her. He'd been instructed to walk a pace or so behind, but she wouldn't allow it.

As they walked out of the library and up the street Katara was smiling, lost in thought. Axiom kept himself alert, but he too was deep in his own pondering.

He liked Lady Katara, she was unlike any woman he'd met. He'd also seen plenty of evidence that the Fire Lord thought just as much, if not more, of her. Why else would he assign a _general_ to be her bodyguard? It was something typically given to others of much lower rank. Also she was one of the world's strongest benders, she really didn't require protection.

More than that, he'd seen how his Monarch had looked at the Water Tribe Princess, and how he talked about and to her. A wild thought entered his musings. He knew the Fire Lord and the Ambassador were old friends, but what if it went deeper?

His Lord's actions could be interpreted as protective, even loving. A small smile graced Axiom's face. _'What a fine match they would be too.'_ Katara's strength and beauty could only enhance their nation. Zuko's broken and lonely heart could would be eased with her joy. He glanced at the woman next to him. He would pray to the spirits for that day to come.

Axiom knew this was all just a daydream, though. The reality of the situation started to weigh on him as they approached the Palace Gates. As they were about to reach the sturdy doors he could hold his tongue no longer. "Lady Katara, wait."

She looked at him, made curious by his overly-serious tone.

"May I speak freely, m' Lady?"

"Always." she was now getting worried.

"Having gone along with you for many of these forays to the libraries I've..." he swallowed and stumbled over his words. "I have a pretty good idea of what you're planing." he saw shock and a brief glimmer of terror wash over her. "I don't know all the details, but I know enough to realize you are about to delve into things that aught to be left alone."

She opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Finally she gave him a warm look. "I appreciate your concern but we... I'll be alright. If you knew the whole situation you'd understand why I have to do this." She laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you for caring enough about me to speak up. It means the world to me."

He bowed then kissed her hand. She laughed lightly at the gesture. When he straitened up she looked away but he saw a faint blush to her cheeks.

"I feel the need to apologize to you General Axiom."

"For what, m' Lady?"

"The last time I visited the Fire Nation I wasn't very kind to you or your men. I was the worst to you, General. I'm sorry, it wasn't right. I was angry at someone else, and I'm afraid you took the brunt of my anger. Forgive me?" she looked up at the older man.

Axiom smiled. "No need to forgive you. But... I do."

She took his arm with her own and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you. That eases my conscience." They smiled at each other and walked into the palace.

* * *

Katara paced her room. She had a plan prepared, but nerves about presenting it to her old friend had begun to overtake her. She sighed for the hundredth time.

She was practicing in her head exactly what she was going to say when someone entered and observed her pacing.

"Oh! Excuse me Mistress. I thought you were still in the city."

Katara looked at the man as he bowed, backing out of the room. "Sode, please wait." The steward straitened, to gaze questioningly at the Ambassador. "Come in." she said, turning to pace once more.

Steward Sode entered and pushed the door too behind him. He stood with his hands folded behind his back, waiting. "Is there something you need Mistress?" he asked as he watched her move across the floor.

"No..." she said slowly, looking at him. "Well, yes. I was wondering something."

He nodded once. "I will answer to the best of my ability."

She smiled, a shaky bow to her lips. "This is strictly between us so have no fear in how you answer. I was wondering what the Fire Lord is like when I'm not here."

A faraway, contemplative look came to Sode, followed by a sad smile. "When he's in council or other public settings he conducts himself with decorum and composure, but in private..." He paused as he searched for the words. "He's a different man, especially this last time the Ambassador left." he said indicating her.

She sat in a high-backed chair and motioned him to sit as well. "Different how?"

The steward held up his hand to refuse the seat. "Distant, reserved, and almost angry."

This was disturbing information to her. She needed clarification. "Is he... I mean does he seem lonely to you?"

Sode thought about that. "Sometimes yes." he answered sadly.

Katara sighed and shook her head. After a moment of silence she stood. "Thank you, Sode. You've helped me." She was able to smile at him.

"You're welcome, Mistress. I'm glad to be of service." he gave her a short bow.

Her mood brightened a bit at that. "One more question. Why do you call me Mistress? You're the only person who does."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish me to call you something else?"

"No. It's fine. I just was curious as to why."

He nodded, "I have only ever called two women mistress." He looked down. "Lady Mai was the first."

Katara gasped and he looked at her again. "The things you did that night for her, and him, and the many things you've done since. The way you carry yourself and the incredible power you posses but hold in check. You have my highest respect. In my humble opinion, you alone are now the Mistress over this house." he bowed again.

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh, Sode. I'm... thank you."

She moved forward and he walked her to the door, opening it for them both. They proceeded down the hallway in a comfortable silence. At the junction of the next corridor they separated.

"Thank you again." she said softly.

He nodded deeply to her. "Any time Mistress." the corner of his mouth quirked at the last word. "You have but to ask."

They smiled and parted. Sode to his duties, and Katara to find the Fire Lord."

* * *

Zuko was in a meeting with some high ranking officials when Katara came through the door. She walked in and sat in a chair along the wall. Not surprisingly, every eye turned to her. She smiled at them all, and a majority smiled back. There were only a few that frowned at her interruption.

The meeting went on for another twenty minutes. Zuko wasn't sure how much was accomplished with her distracting presence, but her arrival was a pleasant surprise.

Finally the meeting adjourned and the men started to file out. Some stopped to give the Ambassador a brief greeting on their way out. When they had all cleared the room Katara stood to face the only person left.

She was still on the far side of the room from Zuko but he could clearly see a tension building within her. "Did you need to speak with me?" he said as he shuffled a few papers back into order.

Katara moved closer to him. "I have a proposal for you." she blurted out.

He looked at her curiously. "Why don't we go in here?" he motioned to a door hidden behind a tapestry.

They entered a smaller room and Zuko lit the wall sconces. There were a few chairs and a desk and not much room for anything else. Katara sat in one of the chairs but Zuko favored leaning against the desk.

"Let's hear it." he said cheerfully.

Katara took a deep breath, barely containing her excitement. "I found a way that you can loose your scar forever!"

* * *

**A/N: More of Sode's background will be revealed later. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but the next chapter should be up later this week. 8D**

**Updates are definitely slower with this story then they were with _FA_. I know that must be frustrating for you all. I'll let you all know that I _will_ see this story to the end. In fact, I already have a majority of it written. My slowness is in the typing/editing stage. Right now, remodeling has my house in a constant state of chaos, which isn't helping things.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne**


	6. This Could Work & Barriers

**A/N: I don't own these fuzy wuzy wuv muffins. They are belonging to there creator-poos.**

OK... I gotta spend less time with my Nieces...

* * *

**This Could Work

* * *

**

After Katara's rush of words, a deathly silence stretched in the small room.

Zuko's eyes darkened. "That's not funny, Katara."

"I didn't mean for it to be." she frowned. His reaction was confusing her.

He turned around and placed his hands on the desk. "Just stop it. What I told you at the oasis was between friends. If I though you were going to tease me..."

"No, Zuko! No." she sprang to her feet.

He swung back to face her. "Then what?! Is it pity?" he didn't try to hide the hurt.

She shook her head and tried to place a hand on his arm but he flinched away. "I would never, _never_ do that to you." He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, which stabbed her to the heart. "You know I'd never do that to you." she reiterated meekly.

"Never?" he leaned closer.

Her mouth fell open. She could read his look as plainly as if he'd said it out loud. She pushed the hurt and anger down to answer, "What I said and did when you joined us had very little to do with you personally. Yes, I was hurt by you, deeply in fact, but I bundled all my resentments against the entire Fire Nation and placed them all on you. You were in front of me, easily reachable. Every time you flinched at what I said or did, I felt like I had won a victory on behalf of the Water Tribes.

But we are not those bickering children anymore! If you can't see that then I'm not sure why I'm here." She threw herself back into the chair and crossed her arms, turning, as much as she could, away from him.

Zuko had realized his mistake as she spoke. He paused, while thinking on what to say to apologize. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Katara." his voice was low and full of penitence, but her rigid form was unmoved.

"I'm sorry. My anger's a knee-jerk reaction to whenever anyone mentions my scar. Please, forgive me?" He watched her for a few minutes. She sighed, finally turning back to face him. "What did you find out?" he tried a smile.

She looked at him appraisingly. "Are you sure?"

He took her hand in his and sat in the chair across from her. "Definitely."

A faint smile graced her lips. She sighed before beginning. "I was looking for a way to heal a scar. I knew the Spirit Water from the Oasis at the North Pole had special properties so I wondered if there was something else spirit-related that would work better."

"Is that the reason for all the trips to the library?" the truth dawned on Zuko.

She nodded, "I found several passages that told of a woman that was born with incredible healing abilities. Then I remembered Mistress Yugoda even mentioned her when I studied in the North. The way the legend goes is that the Healer was so powerful she was held in almost equal stature to the Avatar during her time. Though she was a great healer she was frail in body. She tragically died from an epidemic she was trying to prevent."

"After her death her spirit became more powerful but she was limited to short periods of time in this world. She appeared to friends and family to help them, but as time passed they too succumbed to the inevitable end of their lives. She ceased to come when there was no one here who knew her."

"Rarely, when there is a great need, she will return to help. Though she doesn't let herself be seen anymore."

Zuko hung his head as he listened. "What would you have me do? I can't just beseech her to heal me. That would sound vain and petty. You can't seriously think this spirit would come when bidden, just for that?"

"Well, _I_ intended to do the asking. That way it would be for a friend and not for yourself. For another thing, I'm not suggesting that we get her to come here."

"Then what...?" Zuko's eyes went wide as he realized what she was hinting at. "No. You're crazy." he shook his head.

"Why is it so crazy?"

"Because your talking about going to the Spirit World! People don't do that!"

"Aang has been there on several occasions, even Sokka's been there."

Zuko closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Avatar aside, your brother was taken by a spirit. There's no way for us to get there."

Katara's eyes brightened and she leaned closer. "But if there were a way, you would do it?"

He shot her a look, "I didn't say that."

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Yeah it would be great to be rid of my scar, but not at the cost of our lives!" He stood to lean his hands against the desk again, his back to her.

"I'm your friend, Zuko." she said quietly. "I deeply care about you. I know you are hurting and I can't turn my back to that." She stood and turned him around. "I would never have said anything unless I was completely sure this could work." Her voice broke into a whisper, "Please. Let me heal you." She reached up a hand towards his scar, but stopped herself before touching him.

He caught her outstretched hand and completed the distance to his cheek. He turned his face slightly into her warm palm. Zuko tried to read her eyes and found he was unable to look away. _'Does she know when she looks at me that way I'd give her my whole kingdom?'_ He removed their hands and held hers so that it nestled within his own. "So, how do we get there?" he whispered.

She searched his face. "Are you sure? We're doing this only if you're willing."

"You know how my scar looks to me. I want to at least try."

She let out the breath she'd been holding and nodded.

~******0******~

The next few hours Katara went over her findings in great detail. She'd discovered that the Haven of Contentment was actually a nexus to the Spirit World, much like it's counterpart in the North. In fact, the close proximity to the nexus was the whole reason the oasis itself, a result of the close spiritual connection. Behind the waterfall there was a cave, and if a person meditated in that cave they could reach the Spirit World.

By dinner time whatever doubts Zuko may have had, were completely dispelled by the force of Katara's research and logic. The plan was sound and feasible.

Katara stood and stretched. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Zuko stood beside her and she smiled at him. She started towards the door.

"Thank you." his words stopped her with her hand on the knob. "I appreciate all the hard work you've done on this. It's incredible of you to think of me this much."

She glanced at him with an amused and slightly confused look. "It's my pleasure, but I will always think of you."

It took Zuko's heart a few seconds to restart so he could be able to follow her through the door to dinner.

~******0******~

All through the meal Zuko kept his eyes on Katara. She kept glancing at him and blushing, a slight smile on her lips. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the General. He was pleased but surprised. He'd watched their growing closeness but this was different.

Something was going on or something had happened to suddenly bring them together like this. Iroh approved, but he thought they could use a further nudge.

The retired General cleared his throat to get their attention. "I was invited to visit friends on one of the nearby islands." Zuko and Katara looked at him with interest. "I think I'll go tomorrow. It's just for a day or two. I hope you children will behave yourselves in my absence." the corner of his mouth turned up in a grin as he looked at the two.

Katara smiled and looked away but Zuko faced his Uncle. "I hope you have a good time. We'll try to be good." Zuko allowed himself a small smile.

Iroh noticed Katara's color deepen. Things were definitely going better then he'd hoped. He nodded, "I'll leave tomorrow."

The Fire Lord's smile was still in place, "That's wonderful, Uncle." His gaze drifted back to the Ambassador. "Wonderful." he repeated quietly.

Iroh sipped his tea. "Hmm." was his only comment as he suppressed a grin.

* * *

**Barriers

* * *

**

The next afternoon Iroh was escorted to the docks by Katara and Zuko.

"Have a good time, Uncle." The Fire Lord said as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Iroh pulled the Zuko into a bear hug. "I love you, Nephew."

Zuko closed his eyes breifly. "I love you too, Uncle." he patting the General on the back.

Iroh released him and turned to Katara.

"Goodbye General, have a safe trip." She gave him a long hug.

"Farewell child. Stay strong, remember you are a Master." he smiled and patted her cheek. He stepped back and eyed the two younger people. "I left you both a gift. It's in my room. I want you to promise to share it together."

"We promise Uncle." Zuko said taking Katara's arm. She nodded her agreement.

"Good. I'll see you both in a couple of days." He waved and boarded the ship.

They stood on the dock and watched the ship retreat across the waves.

~******0******~

Zuko led them into the recently vacated bedroom. "This must be it." he picked up a medium sized flask that was sitting on a dresser. There was a carefully folded note underneath.

Katara picked up the parchment and Zuko leaned over shoulder as she read.

"_My dearest Nephew Zuko and Lady Katara, I leave this gift in hopes _

_it will help to clear your minds before you start your journey._"

Her eyes flew wide and she turned her head to look at Zuko.

His expression matched her own. "I didn't say a word." His eyes softened and a smile pulled at his mouth. "But it doesn't really surprise me that he knows. He always seemed to be able to see the unseen. Especially when it came to my activities."

She nodded and continued reading.

"_It is a drink called 'Barriers'. It's so named from the walls that it brings down._

_I want you to share this drink. As you partake, with every glass, tell_

_one thing about yourselves the other person doesn't know."_

She looked at the flask curious, then back at the message.

"_One last note. Be careful, where you are headed may not be a place for friends. ~Iroh_"

Zuko turned the drink around in his hands. "It would be a drink that he'd give us."

"I think we should drink it tonight."

"You're not serious." He looked at her incredulously.

She was surprised by his reaction. "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because..." He had no reason other than his Uncle had planned this. It would likely result in a very uncomfortable situation for him, if he was reading Iroh's recent intentions correctly. He sighed and glanced at the bottle. "I guess it would be fine." he said in a resigned tone.

Katara smiled, having watched all of the drama unfolding within his mind, played out on his features.

~******0******~

They met that evening in her sitting room. They made themselves comfortable and Zuko poured two small glasses. He lifted his in a salute. "Here's to your health." he said before bringing it to his lips.

"Stop." she halted him before he could take a sip.

"What?"

"Don't you remember the instructions?" she smiled. "We have to tell the other person something they didn't know."

He inwardly groaned. He had wanted to avoid that part if possible.

Katara could read the hesitation all over him. Was he getting easier to read or was he becoming less guarded around her? She hoped it was the latter. "I guess I'll start."

"When I left to follow Aang it was the biggest thing I'd ever done. I'm not sure I've done another singular thing that's been scarier for me." She downed her drink quickly. The strong concoction burned her throat and made her cough.

He looked at her averted gaze with a mixture of surprise and respect. "Not even facing my sister?"

She met his eyes. They just looked at each other as mutual memories played. She said nothing but shook her head.

Zuko looked into his drink as if it would help him say something. "I still don't think I was the best choice to be Fire Lord." he drank his glass as quickly as Katara had. He too was overcome with its strength but fought back his own coughing fit.

Katara watched him as he filled their glasses again. "Who would've been right?" she asked in a rhetorical tone. "You were, and are, the best Fire Lord the Fire Nation has seen in over a hundred years!"

He didn't want to look at her. "I wasn't fishing for compliments, Katara. I was merely stating a fact of how I feel."

She harrumphed. He had far too low of an opinion of himself. Hopefully their planned trip would help with that.

Zuko took up his glass again. "I'll go first this time. Even when we very young I knew my sister was crazy and twisted. Now I pity her. I don't want to pity my broken sister. Despite everything she's done," he touched his chest.

"I still want to love her." he took a drink.

Katara blinked back emotion. " While growing up I wished I were Sokka." He gave her an incredulous look that had her shaking her head. "Don't look at me like that. I only mean I wished that I were older, but mostly I'd wished I weren't a bender." she emptied her glass.

He scoffed. "Why?" He couldn't imagine not wanting to be a bender.

Katara shrugged. "I was _the_ bender of my tribe. You'd think that would give me added power, but it only secured me as a _hidden_ treasure. I was suppressed when anyone came, forbidden to bend in front of strangers. It was humiliating and degrading. Sokka was able to take care of himself, for the most part. If I wasn't a bender I would've had more freedom."

"Do you still feel like that?"

She smiled. "No. I love being a Master. Though at times it can be a great responsibility."

The drink was starting to make both of them feel warm and they removed their jackets. Their confessions continued, ranging from trivial matters that had them laughing to much more serious things.

One of the things Katara confessed was how she learned bloodbending. She'd never recounted the story to anyone, not even those who'd been there, and it had her crying from the memories. Zuko held her until her tears stopped.

One of the things Zuko mentioned was his connections to Gow and the the name Lee. Katara almost cried again when she heard of the little boy and his family. Zuko told her that he'd tried to go back there and make reparations for what he'd done, but the family had rejected him again. Katara moved over to give him a hug. Zuko reveled in the quiet comfort and acceptance.

The hour grew late and the bottle was emptied to fill the last two cups. Zuko's vision was beginning to waver in the warm folds of his inebriation. Katara wasn't much better. The strong drink had her almost asleep. She was currently reclining on a pile of pillows, her eyes half lidded.

Zuko raised his last glass. "I think I've almost run out of things that you don't know about me." he slurred slightly.

Katara mumble something sleepily and nodded her concurrence. He smiled crookedly. As he stared, the smile slipped slightly. "Katara?" he set down his cup and leaned over her. He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "I do have one more thing."

Her heavy lids fluttered open. He was so close to her. Was it her breathing or was it him?

"You are my best friend. I wanted you to know. I wanted to tell you before..." he halted not sure anymore where he was going with that.

She smiled and threw an arm around his neck. "I love you, Zuko." her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly.

He was about to respond but he noticed she was asleep. He chuckled and lifted her up. With great difficulty he stood and made his way to her bedroom door. He got it open and almost fell inside. He regained his shaky footing without dropping the sleeping waterbender, and deposited her safely on her bed.

He pulled her cover up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight my friend. Pleasant dreams."

He fully intended to head back to his room but in his delirium he only made it as far as her couch before he collapsed. They both slept the dreamless sleep of the drunk.

* * *

**A/N: This is two short chapters as one. That's why the weird titles placed within. I left it open to interpretation at this point if Iroh really knew what they were planning on doing.**** Also, I have no idea if drunk people dream or not.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _Mission Impossible Theme _and_ Take Me Out _by Franz Ferdinand_  
_**


	7. Spirit World Entry

**A/N: If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender Zuko would be mine and I'd have to fight off Katara, and every other female cast member (and several rabid fans). But I do not. That also means I can't profit from selling Zuko's underwear online either.**

**I changed a small section of chapter 6 that I'd forgotten to put in there originally. I'd recommend rereading it if you read it when it was first posted. If not for the changes, then just as a review because it's been so long. **XD

**

* * *

**

The next morning had it's share of awkward situations.

Katara awoke and rolled off the bed on the far side from where she'd been placed. She held her throbbing head and proceeded to undress, fully unaware of the man still asleep on her couch. She moved behind a screen to retrieve some fresh clothes, that's when Zuko woke up.

He sat on the edge of the couch for a minute trying to get his bearings. He wondered why he wasn't in his bed, or even in his own room. Then the previous night's activities came rushing back to him. He heard Katara and stood quickly to get out of there. The sudden movement was protested, with great fervency, by his head. He swooned but caught himself.

He knew he had to leave before she saw him, or he'd have her wrath. He would've exited through the sitting room, but the door was too far away. He had to leave through her bedroom door and _hope _that no one saw him.

He was not that lucky.

On his way to the door he tripped. In catching himself he knocked over a vase and it shattered. Katara squeaked in surprise and came out from behind the screen clutching a dress to herself with one hand, and bending water with her other.

They froze, staring at each other. Zuko hastily backed the rest of the way to the door. When his back slapped against the hard wood he grappled for the handle. All the time Katara stared open-mouthed, blushing furiously. He tried to think of something to say, but words wouldn't come.

As soon as the door took pity on him and opened, he departed the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

When he'd regained a small portion of composure he pushed himself off. Unfortunately he came face to face with two maids who'd been coming to check on the Ambassador. The startled girls undoubtedly wondered what he was doing coming out of Katara's room at this early hour, wearing his rumpled clothes from yesterday, but they respectfully said nothing.

Zuko attempted something close to a smile and brushed past them. He hadn't gone far when he heard their muffled giggles. He hung his head and continued to his room.

This was doing nothing for his headache.

Katara was still frozen in her position when the servant girls entered her room. The two Fire Nation girls looked at each other knowingly, with raised eyebrows. Katara realized they must have seen the Fire Lord leave.

If it wasn't possible to blush with your entire body before, then Katara invented it at that moment. She coughed and tried to muster a little dignity as she let the girls help her dress.

She wasn't in any hurry to see Zuko that morning, so she decided to take breakfast in her room. Unbeknown to her, Zuko did the same. They were far too embarrassed to make pleasantries.

* * *

Zuko stood at Katara's door and took a deep breath. He'd decided to escort her to dinner, seeing as his Uncle was gone and he knew they had to get things out in the open, or working together would become too awkward.

He sighed again and knocked on her solid wood door. He stepped inside when he heard her say 'enter'. She was sitting on the edge of her bed mending a shirt. He gave her an amused look. "What are you doing?"

"This shirt had a rip in he sleeve. I was just fixing it."

"I meant, why didn't you ask one of the seamstresses to do that for you?"

Katara chuckled as she secured her last knot. "I like to keep up my skills in _all_ areas."

He smiled, he'd never tell her, but he admired that in her. Always striving to better herself, never letting a thing go, even if seemingly inconsequential. That level of attention to detail in her personal discipline was impressive to him.

She sighed and stood to face him. "So. This morning." her cheeks pinked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah." he gave her a sheepish grin.

Katara smiled, "Did you... did we?" she motioned to the bed.

Zuko's eyes went wide. "No. _No_! I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh." was all she said before turning to put away her sewing.

"Katara?"

She glanced at him, "Yes?"

"Are we okay? Do you still want to go to the oasis tomorrow?"

She stopped what she was doing and faced him fully. "I do if you still do."

He let out a breath. "I do."

A small smile graced her lips. "Good."

* * *

They rode an ostrich-horse to the oasis, wanting to save as much time as possible. Katara had to bend the water in some of the plants to squeeze the animal into the clearing. Once there, they let it loose to graze, but the beauty of the Haven of Contentment was overlooked by the two on this occasion. They were too focused on their goal.

They climbed the rocks until they found the passage behind the waterfall. Once inside they dried themselves with bending and sat facing each other in lotus positions. "Are we ready? Zuko asked with a tinge of nervousness.

"I think so." Katara looked around. "One more thing. Don't forget Aang said it's impossible to bend in the Spirit World."

His good eye widened. "What?!"

She looked at him in embarrassment, "I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

"Yes!" he grumbled. "Let's just go. We'll deal with things as they come."

She nodded and they closed their eyes. "Concentrate on the feeling of your spirit leaving your body." Her voice was low and monotone, lulling them both, and perfectly matching the constant sound of the waterfall. "Pull out the part of you that is a bender. Use what you've learned of your craft."

Katara's mind drifted to Hama's teaching, and how her own bending could be incredibly harmful. Then she thought of the day she learned she could heal, and what a thrill every day had been since. She realized both sides warred within her constantly.

Zuko's thoughts went to his Father and Sister, and how much destruction they'd caused with their fire. He couldn't deny his part in the destruction as well. Then his thoughts turned to the Sun Warriors and meeting the Masters. Destruction and life were a part of him, he had to learn to balance his two natures.

They both had the strangest sensation of floating and looking down on their bodies. They could see the empty shells of their bodies slumped over on the ground, no longer able to remain upright with the loss of their wills.

Instantly they were transported and were surrounded by a light so bright it blinded them. They felt their spirits settle; when they were able to see again the view was breathtaking.

The ground seemed to be made of the roots of giant trees. The air was a hazy fog that cleared in patches, though no wind could be detected.

"It's oddly beautiful." Katara said, startling herself and Zuko with the sound of her voice. She sounded younger. She looked at Zuko for an explanation. He was staring at her in surprise, but she almost jumped back in alarm.

"You... you look like you did when I first... um, met you." Zuko's hand flew to his throat at the sound of his own voice.

Katara choked, equally flabbergasted. "You too." she breathed.

Zuko touched his head to feel the shaved surface. "Oh."

She blushed a little and looked out at the expanse again. "We made it." she smiled.

He took her hand. "Thank you Katara."

It was strange to hear and see those words coming from the old Zuko. She had to remind herself who they really were. Her brow arched, "Don't thank me yet, we haven't gotten what we came here for."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know, but if I don't get a chance to say it later, then I wanted you to know."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Promise me nothing bad will happen to us. Please." she clenched her eyes shut.

He felt like the first time she'd hugged him. The feeling was overwhelming, but this time he had the urge to hold her and never let go. "I promise." he whispered.

They both took a step back to survey their surroundings again. "Which way do we go from here?" Zuko asked.

"There are no clear directions in the Spirit World. We'll have to find someone..." A small light passed in front of their faces. "or _something_ to ask."

"That won't be necessary." a wispy voice behind them said.

* * *

**A/N: Aang had never thought to mention you look the way you feel when in the Spirit World. It'd seemed very natural to him. **

**For those who thought I died or something I'm sorry. My house is a crazy mess right now and it leaves very little time or opportunity for typing. I do want to assure you though, I've already written most of this story. Like always, it's the typing that's taking the longest. T_T**

* * *

**Chapter song: _What About Now_ by Daughtry**


	8. That Horrible Night

**A/N: I don't own these characters, but after this chapter that may be a good thing. I'm sure _they'd_ appreciate it if I left them alone.

* * *

**

**Warning: this chapter contains character death. If you are sensitive to such things, you may want to skip the part in _italics_. It is NOT overly graphic, just heart wrenching.

* * *

**

They spun around to see a woman wearing a lavender gown. Katara recognized her outfit as being in an ancient Water Tribe style. The most unnerving thing about her appearance was that her feet didn't seem to reach the ground. Both travelers bowed respectfully to the spirit.

She smiled at them. "I am Putyuk, the Healer. I heard the cries of your hearts and have been waiting here for your arrival." her voice wavered like wind.

They glanced at each other. "Then you know why we've come?" Zuko asked with trepidation.

"I do." the spirit nodded.

"Will you help us?" Katara asked, undaunted by the figure before them.

Putyuk became serious, "Perhaps, if that is still your desire. But you need to do something before a decision is made."

They looked at each other again before turning back to Putyuk. "Whatever needs to be done." Zuko said. He felt Katara slip her hand into his.

The spirit smiled, "You both need to follow one of these." She held out her hands and two of the lights they'd seen earlier came to rest over her palms. "When you reach what you need to find, the way back to me will be provided."

The two were puzzled. "What do we need to find?" asked Zuko.

"You will know when you've found it."

Zuko was about to ask for a further explanation when the small lights began to move again. "After them quick." Putyuk interjected.

Zuko took a step and looked back at Katara. Her eyes were awash with emotion. He would've liked to what she was thinking, but the lights flew between them. They released each others' hand and dashed off in their respective directions.

********

Zuko walked over the uneven ground. The surroundings were so alien to him, but they bore unusual resemblances to things in the mortal world. He thought he'd been walking for days or weeks, not because he was tired but because of the amount of ground he seemed to have covered. He marveled that he really felt not the slightest bit of fatigue. It made him think it was possible that the ground was actually moving beneath him, speeding him along.

Zuko followed the light into a heavily wooded area. The light paused for a few minutes so he decided to sit and wait for it.

Within the windless, moving mist voice came to his ears, he cocked his head to try and listen. It sounded far away and he couldn't tell what the person was saying, but it seemed very familiar to him. Suddenly a image flashed before him in the air. It was so quick he couldn't make out what it was, but it too was familiar.

Without warning the voice became louder and was joined by others, the images became clearer and more frequent in front of him. Zuko's breath stopped in shock. It was his memories.

"No. Not that night. Oh please, not that night." he pleaded with any spirit who may be listening. He was unable to look away, it was around him, within him. Closing his eyes did no good.

The vision played unbidden.

* * *

_They reclined in silent bliss, watching the sun set on their last evening of single life. Mai sighed contentedly, causing Zuko's heart to flutter. He ran his hand down her arm. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"_

_She tilted her head up to look at him. "Never, my love."_

_He smiled, leaning his head down to kiss her. He had no doubts either. Sure, he'd heard what the skeptics had said, but he chose to ignore them. They said things like they were too young, it was only political and it wouldn't last, that he should focus on his country and not starting a family right now. There were only a select few voices Zuko listened to these days, and those voices weren't saying any of these things._

_The couple resumed their observance of the waning light in peace. Mai's breath slowed and Zuko knew she'd fallen asleep. He didn't blame her. It'd been a long day for both of them. There were many last minute preparations for the wending to deal with. Of course Mai handled it all with grace and poise, a true Fire Lady. Their friends had been of great help too._

_Toph loved to give orders, and if people didn't pay attention to her because of her size, she'd make them. More than one servant had been shocked into obedience when the ground moved around them._

_Sokka helped design the arch constructed for the ceremony, though he was unable to do much of the actual building, due to his broken leg._

_Aang tried to help as best he could, but kept getting swarmed by people every time he landed. He ended up secluding himself in his room most of the time to get away._

_Katara had been great. There'd been some major disaster (Toph's words) in the kitchen that resulted in a large batch of soup getting ruined and several of the kitchen staff getting minor burns. Zuko didn't hear firsthand, but after healing the wounded Katara had brought up enough clean water from a nearby river to start another batch. It may sound like a small thing to get the water, but it would've taken his people all day, and the soup wouldn't have been ready in time. It was a special recipe that was traditionally served only at Fire Nation weddings, without it the meal would've been ruined._

_Zuko started to nod off, comfortable with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved._

_He only partially heard when four of his guards entered unbidden._

_Their attack came without warning. Zuko barely had time to block the first blow. The adrenalin had him wide awake after that, and Mai soon followed._

_Amidst yells of 'Death to the usurper!', the zing of knives, and the roar of fire blasts, the engaged couple fought off the ambush with relative ease._

_When things had settled Zuko and Mai stood parted across the room, looking at each other. They were both a little breathless but relatively unharmed. That couldn't be said for their attackers. One of the men was dead and another was soon to join him, the other two were unconscious. Zuko held one of the unconscious men by the shirt._

_Mai ran over as Zuko dropped the man at his feet. She stepped over the fallen and threw her arms around her beloved's neck. "Are you alright?" she asked in her husky voice._

_He nodded. "You?"_

_"Fine." She smiled, "You sure know how to show a lady a good time."_

_He chuckled. "Nothing but the best." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her to him._

_She sighed into his embrace. It was in his arms that she showed her rare moments of passion._

_Suddenly things went horribly wrong. Mai arched her back and cried in pain. She choked on her own breath, her eyes went wide, then she seemed to loose all strength._

_For a fleeting second Zuko thought he'd done something to hurt her. But the realization that it was something far worse came all too soon. He looked down over her shoulder and saw a dagger handle sicking out of her back. "No!" He cried in desperation._

_He lowered her carefully towards the floor, half holding her on his lap. The man who'd regained consciousness at their feet chortled painfully. Zuko couldn't control his anger. He lashed out at the man, striking him a deadly blow._

_Mai coughed and the Fire Lord's attention returned to her. Just then a servant^ entered having heard the earlier commotion. "My Lord! Are you all... Oh, Spirits." His eyes bulged at the scene._

_Zuko didn't even look at the man. "Get my Uncle and Master Katara. Now!" The servant dashed out to obey._

_Zuko fought back the tears that stung his eyes. "Hold on Mai. Help is coming. Just stay with me."_

_Mai's eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Zu... ko." she could barely breath._

_"Don't try to talk. Conserve your energy." He tried to hold her in a more comfortable position. He knew if he took the knife out it might kill her._

_A minute later (though for Zuko it seemed like an eternity) Katara arrived. Zuko looked at her pleadingly. She quickly surveyed the scene. "Are you hurt?" She put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Not me." He couldn't manage to say more, so just looked down at Mai._

_Katara moved the dead man and knelt at Zuko's knees. She emptied her water flask around her hands. Her face set with determination as she went to work. She carefully put the water up to Mai's back, cautious not to brush up against the knife._

_For a moment the only sounds were the hum of the water and Mai's raspy breathing. Katara wore a grim expression when she looked at Zuko. "It's punctured a lung and her heart."_

_He looked at the waterbender like she'd grown a second head. Realization of what she was trying to say began to sink in. He was faintly aware that the tears he'd been fighting had begun to make tracks down his face. "How long?"_

_Katara bit her lip. "I can help hold her here some and make her more comfortable but... not long." She looked down at her patient and redoubled her efforts._

_Zuko's breath was coming in shallow sob-like heaves. He brushed a few stray jet-black hairs out of Mai's face._

_The weapons expert opened her eyes. They seemed a little clearer than before. She smiled._

_Zuko tried to smile back. "I love you." he said as he ran a finger down her jaw._

_"I love you too." her voice was weak. Sadness came into her eyes and her voice took on urgency. "Zuko, don't wait..." she winced in pain._

_He knew he was loosing her as her eyes glazed over again. "Yes?" he leaned closer straining to listen._

_"Don't. Wait. To..." her voice trailed away and her body finally relaxed._

_Zuko sighed shakily and leaned in one last time to kiss his wife goodbye._

_The Fire Lord noticed little after that. He just sat there holding Mai's body to himself, weeping._

_He didn't hear Katara's words of regret, or notice that she too was crying._

_He didn't hear when his Uncle came in and was stopped by Katara, and they decided to leave the young man alone for a time._

_No. He noticed none of that._

_None of it mattered._

_Nothing mattered...

* * *

_

Zuko stared out over the banion trees and mist as he sat on the root. The vision had been hard to relive. His heart ached, but it wasn't the searing pain he remembered from the past.

He hung his head. It was amazing how time had skewed some of the details in his mind. He remembered some parts with crisp clarity and other parts he hadn't remembered at all.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and serene. Just the way it had been.

Zuko didn't look up. "For what? Because you left me alone?"

"You were _not_ alone. But I'm sorry I had to make you relive that night."

He looked up, suddenly realizing that he wasn't talking to himself. A spirit stood a yard from him looking just as he remembered her. Tall and stately, her arms folded within her long sleeves.

"Mai."

* * *

**A/N: ^The servant that Zuko ordered to get Iroh and Katara, was none other than Sode. Before he was promoted to Steward in the Palace he was assigned as one of Mai's servants. This night was how he and Katara met.**

**If someone wanted to draw a picture depicting any part of this chapter I'd be eternally grateful!

* * *

**

**Chapter Song: _My Immortal_ by Evanescence.**


	9. The Visit

**A/N: I don't own the rights to the characters in this chapter. Any and all similarities to actual cartoon characters is purely intentional.**

If you haven't read my bridge story _More_ _Than_ _Friends_ I wonder why, and I suggest you do so. Otherwise, you may not get much out of this chapter. I could be wrong about that. *shrugs*

**Read on my friends! (I know your shocked at another chapter so soon. I am too.)  


* * *

**

Katara had no idea where Zuko was, or where she was, for that matter. She'd been wandering for what seemed like hours following the light. The Spirit World appeared to be a confusing maze of trees, mist, and giant creatures. She sat down on a rock to rest, though strangely she didn't feel fatigued. She sat to work out the Spirit's confusing instructions. What exactly were they out here looking for? Why did spirits have to be so darn cryptic all the time!?

She thought maybe she was tired after all, when she started seeing and hearing things. Something like a thick mist rolled in around her and a vision played before her eyes. She recognized it as a recent memory.

She sat there, very still, letting it wash over her.

* * *

_Katara stepped off the ferry on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se's outer ring. The city looked so different now. There were large sections of the wall that were kept down during the day. The city seemed to have a more friendly atmosphere. Katara boarded the train that would take her to the the Upper Ring. Even that was a misleading name with the current blending of the rings. It was no longer solely class segregated. Though class-ism hadn't been completely abolished. It was a work in progress._

_Her mind drifted back to her recent visits to the Fire Nation and Kyoshi Island. Much had happened in a short time. Her thoughts were filled with the men in her life. Aang, Zuko, Anyu. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it._

_With her mind occupied, the trip through the city was shorter than she remembered it. Soon she was at the platform overlooking the beautiful central ring. She descended the steps and headed to a familiar section of the city. She passed waiting ostrich-horse coaches, opting to walk instead._

_She paused at a fountain to listen to the water trickle and bubble. It soothed her nerves, but it also reminded her of the oasis Zuko had taken her to, so she pressed on. The Jasmine Dragon came into view as she rounded the next corner. There was a line of people waiting at the door to be seated. She smiled, she'd come at just about lunch time. One of the busiest times of day, surpassed only by the dinner rush._

_She scooted her way to the door not desiring a seat, just too talk to the proprietor. She looked in from her place at the door frame. The teashop was buzzing with activity. Servers weaved between tables and took orders. As soon as a table was cleared and cleaned, it was filled again. She saw that since she was here last Iroh had needed to increase his staff to keep up with the swell in business._

_A familiar face exited from the kitchen surprising Katara. "Toph?" She hadn't said the word loud enough to be heard over the din of the teashop, but still the Earthbender turned to look directly at her._

"_Katara! Is that you?" Toph handed the tray she was holding to one of the nearest servers, and almost ran across the room, easily avoiding everyone and everything without pause. She threw her arms around Katara and crushed her in a hug._

"_Toph, I'm so glad to see you! I had no idea you were here." she said hugging her friend._

_The blind girl led her out of the teashop to a low wall, where they could sit and talk in relative privacy. "I just got in yesterday. I was summoned by the King, he wants me to do some something or other." She waved her hand indicating the unimportance of her task. "I came into the shop this morning and the Old Man was swamped. One of his servers called in sick today, so I decided to bail him out." She grinned as if she'd saved the world by volunteering. _

_Katara knew it was more likely Iroh had conned her into it._

"_So, why are you here? I thought you were with Sokka on Kyoshi."_

_Katara smiled. "I just came from there. Sokka sends his love, or at least I'm sure he would've if he'd known I was going to see you." A brief look past through Toph's opaque orbs that Katara wasn't sure she hadn't imagined. The girl's expression never slipped for a second._

"_Good. How's the baby?" Toph smoothed her apron absentmindedly on her lap._

"_Suluk is beautiful. I never could've helped Suki without your guidance."_

_Toph had heard what had happened when she'd heard of the birth. In fact, the whole world seemed to have heard of Katara's waterbending feat. "I wish I could hold her."_

"_You should go see them. They'd love having you visit. You could be the one to put your foot down and keep Ty Lee out of the house for more than a day." They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence._

"_What's wrong Katara?" Toph put her hand on Katara's restless one._

_Katara laughed then tears formed in her eyes, stinging her vision. "Oh, Toph. I'm so confused." She choked out the words._

_Toph stood, hauling Katara up with her. "Alright Sweety, lets take this show inside." Katara let the other girl drag her through the tea shop and into the kitchen. _

_Iroh was overseeing the brewing, giving orders and sampling the quality of every batch. He brightened when he saw the two young women enter. "Ambassador Katara! What a pleasant surprise." He looked from face to face then sobered. "What's wrong?" He came over and put a hand on Katara's shoulder. _

"_We're going up to your apartment for a bit." Toph said, concern edging her voice. _

_Katara didn't lift her eyes from the floor. Not trusting her control over her tears._

_Iroh nodded his consent, though it hadn't exactly been a question. He followed the girls up the stairs. No one spoke again until all three were seated comfortably on cushions._

"_Spill it. What's going on?" Toph leaned in a little._

_Katara drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's Zuko. Well, it's mostly me." She ventured a glance at Iroh. He was looking at her with compassion, a sad little smile playing at his lips. He didn't look at all surprised._

_Toph bristled. "Did that jerk hurt you? Because if he did..." She raised her fist._

_Iroh put his hand out to stop the Earthbender. "I don't think that that's what this is about, Lady Toph."_

_Katara felt a tear slip down her cheek. "We haven't always had the best relationship, but we've grown close in these last few months. We are definitely friends, good friends. During this last visit we got to spend allot more time alone together. More than we've been able to in the past." She knew she was babbling but she couldn't help it. "It wasn't all fun, but it was nice. I loved it, even the hard parts, because I got to spend them with him._

_It wasn't until later that I realized... I mean, I know he still loves Mai, and I think that's the way it should be, but..." her voice trailed off._

"_But?" Iroh's voice was soft and reassuring. "You wouldn't mind if he loved you that way too."_

_Katara's head snapped up. After glancing at Iroh's understanding face she looked away with uncertainty. Suddenly it was unclear to her why she'd come to discuss these things to Iroh. His Uncle._

"_I'm not sure. I want him to be happy and I don't think he can be that with me." She brushed some of the tears from her face. "I make him incredibly angry sometimes, and he views me as a child. Treating me like I'm breakable most of the time. It's infuriating." her voice rose and cracked._

_Toph moved closer to her friend. "Do you love him, Katara?" She lowered her voice._

"_I don't know." Katara breathed. "Half the time I want to beat him up and the other half I want to kiss him." She chuckled dryly. "Sometimes, I want to do both at the same time! I'm so confused!" she sighed and shook her head._

_Toph smiled sadly. "You can lie to yourself, but not to me."_

_Katara looked from her blind friend to the old man and she broke. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out in wet streams. She barely felt it when Toph put her arms tentatively around her, or when Iroh pulled them both to himself. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, nor did she care._

_When she finally regained a semblance of composure they settled back to their own seats. Toph retrieved a wet cloth for Katara to cool her burning face. "How... how did you both know? Sokka told me that he knew it awhile ago too. I'm not even sure what that means." her voice ended in a slight wail._

"_Your brother is a wise man. He saw something between the two of you years ago. But at the time you and my Nephew were headed in different directions. You had the Avatar and your duties to your Tribe, and Zuko had Lady Mai and the Fire Nation. Whatever your hearts may have been speaking to each other, your honor drowned them out."_

"_Was I the last to know I was... in love with him?" The words and the idea seemed foreign to Katara. But somehow they resonated truth within her._

_Iroh smiled, folding his arms within his robes. "Not the last, my dear."_

_Sadness started to slip back into her. "What do I do about this?" _

"_You need to tell the Head Hotman how you feel. It seems, a good friend once gave me a bit of advice that applies here: 'tell him before it's too late'." Toph grinned._

_Katara managed a shaky smile. "I'm not sure how I could do that, or even that I'd be able to."_

"_The words will come in time, have faith. For now you just need to be there for him. I suspect he's feeling things for you as well, and he is just as uncertain." Iroh glanced at Toph, the earthbender was grinning slyly._

_Katara was sure she'd missed something there, but let it pass. "I'm not sure I even should. He still deeply loves Mai, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. We've worked so hard on it."_

_Iroh frowned. "Then you must ask yourself, are you content the way things are now? Could you be happier if things were different? If your not willing to risk being more miserable, then maybe you should give up the idea entirely."_

_Katara sniffed and looked out the window. She'd promised Zuko she'd visit again soon. Maybe she would just go and see how things unfolded. She still didn't know if she'd say anything, but maybe being there would make things clearer._

******** The vision shifted.********

_Katara remained with Iroh when Toph had to leave a day later. As they parted she promised to keep the earthbender informed about her and Zuko. _

_Iroh had planned to visit Zuko in a few months, but he decided to move up his visit so he could accompany Katara on her journey. The waterbender didn't try to dissuade him in the slightest. His wisdom centered her, she felt like she knew herself better in his presence. She also needed someone by her side, so she wouldn't turn back before getting there.

* * *

_

Katara sighed sadly as the vision faded and the fog cleared. "Look at you now, girl. Where has this led you? You're in the Spirit World still avoiding your feelings, wandering around to avoid a tricky conversation, and you still don't know how he feels about you." she lamented to herself.

Katara lifted her head. "I can't put this off any longer. When I find Zuko again I'm going to tell him how I feel. If he rejects me I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes."

She looked around noticing that the strange light that had guided her here was gone. She was about to contemplate how she was going to get back when she heard a rumbling noise behind her. She turned and there stood Hei-Bai.

She bowed to the spirit and he nodded to her. The panda turned and indicated for her to get on his back.

"Are you going to take me to Putyuk?" she asked in trepidation, he was still a large animal even if she knew he was friendly and not really a bear.

Hei-Bai stared at her and blinked. She tried again, "Are you taking me to Zuko?" this time the Forest Spirit gave a soft roar. Katara nodded and hesitantly climbed onto his back. She had to grip tightly to his soft fur as he began to run.

The scenery seemed to blur as they whipped past. Within minutes they approached a dense wood. Hei-Bai slowed then stopped. He raised up on his hind legs, letting Katara slip to the ground.

The spirit pointed with his massive paw to a path before them. Katara looked down the path but saw nothing but trees. "Is Zuko in there?" she asked quietly.

The panda spirit nudged her shoulder in that direction. She started walking but paused. She turned back and ran to give Hei-Bai a warm hug. He rumbled his appreciation.

"Thank you." she said, then dashed down the path. She set off again through the bizarre landscape in search of the Fire Lord.

* * *

**A/N: If there were any doubts after the first chapter as to who Katara went to see in the Earth Kingdom, this should've cleared it up. Also, I forgot to mention before: congratulations to Dark fea for guessing Katara went to see Iroh!**

**I want to make something clearer: I would LOVE artwork based on **_**any**_** of my writing!** XD

* * *

**Chapter Song: _Gotta Be Somebody_ by Nickelback**


	10. Transformation

**A/N: I don't take credit for owning any part of Avatar. Scout's honor. (note: author is not a scout, but kidnapped a real one to swear to her honor.)**

**A little confession: this was the original storyline to _Friends Again_. If you go back and read the first chapter (_Oasis_) you'll see what I'm talking about. That story got WAY off track, until it became something completely different. I think there was a plot bunny in my head that took over my fingers to type that thing. Anyway, I'm not sure this is going to be as long as _FA,_ but then I didn't think that one was going to be as long as it turned out to be. ** XD

* * *

Zuko looked at Mai appraisingly. She looked just as he remembered her. So many things stirred within him he hardly knew where to begin. He reacted, more than consciously responded, "Am I being punished for something?" a bitter note slipped into his tone.

Mai shook her head. "Not punished, _reminded_. What things stood out to you, seeing it just now?"

"What part of the vision did you want me to pay attention to? Other than your death!" he added snidely. She gave him one of those looks that only someone who truly knows you can give. It's one that says 'get real' and kicks you in the pants at the same time, so he took a minute to really think about what he'd seen.

When he spoke again his voice was quieter, more like normal. "I guess I never thought about how much Katara did for us that day. She was, and is, a good friend."

"Yes, what she did was close to a miracle." Mai smiled slightly.

"A miracle?" he tried to think back over what he'd seen.

"Don't you remember what she said? When I lay in your arms she used her bending to keep me alive and conscious. It was as if she used her own spirit to let me say goodbye."

He stared at her stunned. "I didn't know. I hadn't realized in all this time..." his voice trailed off in wonder of what Katara had done.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to see again, now that the hurt has passed."

He smiled as he pondered that. The hurt really had passed, he'd just held on to it's memory like a shield. It wasn't there, he just thought of it being there so as to protect him.

He shook his head, "Another thing has bothered me since that night. What was it you you were trying to tell me there at the end?"

She frowned and her brows came together, "I tried to tell you not to wait."

"Not to wait for what?"

"To marry." she said softly.

He shook his head again. "I wouldn't have been able to. Besides, who would've had me?" he asked the question half jokingly. Both knew it was not a laughing matter.

Mai studied him knowingly. "There was someone always by your side who loved you. You were just to frightened to do anything about it."

He looked at her surprised, "Who?"

Instead of answering him she turned around to face the small path that led off into the dense wood. At that moment Zuko heard footfalls coming closer between the trees. A woman burst through into the small clearing.

"Katara." Mai said.

~****O****~

_'Mai'_ Katara thought as she skidded to a halt in front of them. She was surprised to see her but there were other emotions that threatened to surface. Jealousy being one of them.

"It's good to see you again, Katara." Mai bowed to the waterbender.

Katara was working on autopilot when she returned the bow. "Likewise."

Mai turned back to Zuko and Katara noticed his appearance had changed again. Now he looked like he did at the time he was crowned. She reached up and felt her braid was gone and she realized that she looked different too.

Mai turned back to Zuko and placed a hand on his scarred cheek. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling. "I have to say goodbye now." she said softly, and his eyes opened to look at her sadly. "You will no longer have those dreams about me. Have a wonderful life Zuko, I never wanted you to pine. I want you to love and be loved. Katara was right to when she told you you deserve all the love in the world." she smiled and removed her hand.

Zuko smiled at her as she turned to Katara. The waterbender was surprised when Mai unexpectedly threw her arms around her. Katara returned the hug despite her shock at the contact. What she'd known of Mai had never led her think the weapon's expert was this affectionate.

"He's all yours." Mai whispered into her ear. She released Katara and looked between her and Zuko. "You have to get going now."

Mai paused to look at Zuko again then walked towards the line of trees. A mist came up, obscuring her from the two travelers views. When it cleared she was gone.

Zuko looked at Katara. Memories of the past were still fresh in his mind, and with her looking like she used to when he joined their group, he was suddenly overcome with emotions he hadn't felt in years. He took her shoulders to turn her to look at him. He noticed her confused expression. "I was given a vision by Mai." he said softly and she nodded her head as if she understood. He wondered if she'd been given her own vision.

He could see she was going to ask a question but her continued. "I saw the night she was killed." He paused and tried to read her expression, but at that moment she was being elusive. He slid his hands down her arms to take her hands in his. "I never realized how much you did for her... for me. There are no words to express my gratitude."

"I wasn't looking for gratitude." she frowned, but was blushing.

"I never believed that you were." he said with a smile. He lifted her hands and kissed the top of her knuckles slowly. She looked just like the day they went to face Azula, frightened but determined.

She trembled and he felt it. His eyes snapped back to hers. "Katara?" he breathed.

She was at a loss. He looked so much like the old Zuko that she loved to hate, but inside her stirred the feelings she had for the man he really was. Her mind was confusing her heart, making her question if it really was true that she'd had feelings for him back then. Maybe the others had been right after all.

"Zuko, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you a long time ago."

"What is it?" he rubbed his thumbs across the soft skin on the back of her hands.

She took a deep breath. "I..."

A grumbling noise next to them interrupted her. They turned and there stood Hei-Bai. Zuko pulled Katara behind him as he faced the large panda.

Katara smiled and rested a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder. "It's alright, Zuko. He's a friend." She stepped between the two and bowed as she had earlier, to the spirit. "This is Hei-Bai, a forest protector spirit, and also a good friend of Aang." The panda nudged her in the back and she laughed. "Yes, and my friend as well. Hei-Bai, this is Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko was still a little stunned but followed her lead and bowed to the panda. Hei-Bai rumbled his greeting.

"I think he's going to take us back to Putyuk." she walked over to stand next to the Forest Spirit. She placed her hand on the neck of the furry creature and pulled herself on.

Zuko looked a little skeptical but walked over and hopped on behind her. He had barely wrapped his arms around Katara's waist when the Forest Spirit started running.

********

Katara laughed in the joy of the speed they attained, as the scenery once again whizzed by. In hardly no time at all they were back at the point they'd entered the Spirit World. Putyuk, the Healing Spirit, stood there waiting for their return.

When Hei-Bai came to a stop his two passengers slid off. They bowed to the panda and he was gone again in a flash.

"I see you both found what you needed to find." Putyuk said with a smile.

The travelers nodded, and Zuko realized he hadn't asked Katara what she'd found. Putyuk looked meaningfully at him.

"Speak your desire." she said solemnly.

Zuko glanced at Katara for support. She looked like herself again, their appearances had caught up to the present. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want to finally be free of this scar." he touched his left cheek.

"Why?" Putyuk made a small movement with her hand and a large ornate mirror appeared at her right.

Though he was surprised to see the mirror, he was taken more aback by the Healer's question. It caught him unprepared. "It's a painful reminder of sins of the past. I cannot undo what I did, I know that. But I would like to be rid of the daily reminder. It's painful for me, almost more than I can bare." his voice shook.

She looked at him tenderly. "You must be positive this is what you want. True change is never easy. It cannot be given or received freely. It must be earned. If you gain a thing simply and without consequence it will mean nothing to you. Though it may be something you desire greatly."

He knelt down humbly. "Please."

Putyuk sighed, "Is this what you really want?" her voice held no condemnation or judgment. She looked down at the Fire Lord kneeling before her.

Zuko looked up into the mirror at his left. "Will...will it remain when I leave here?"

"Yes. If that is what you want."

Zuko became angry. "What do you mean? You keep asking me if this is what I want! Of course this is what I want! This is what I've wanted since..." his voice caught with emotion. "My Father..." his words broke off again.

Katara went to put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him, but Putyuk motioned her not to. "Very well. Stand."

Zuko stood again facing the spirit. She placed her hands on his face, they were cool and he closed his eyes. A blue light radiated from her hands, bathing the whole area. Katara had to shield her eyes as the light became brighter. A hum broke the stillness accompanying the light, then as quickly as it began it faded away.

When the light was gone Zuko blinkingly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked the spirit in front of him.

"I've given you what you've come for." her voice faded in and out like a breeze. "Look and see." she pointed to the mirror.

The image was a mirage. It had to have been.

Tears sprang to his eyes to see the man reflected. The face he saw looked familiar, but it had been so long he had almost forgotten. "Is it... is that me?" he took a step closer, barely believing his eyes. "Is it real?" he touched his face.

He was delighted and surprised to feel smooth skin. He was able to open his left eye wide. The tears ran as he laughed in pure delight.

Zuko wasn't sure when Katara had come to stand beside him to look in the mirror. All of a sudden he noticed she was standing there, her mouth agape.

"Oh Zuko!" She turned to face him, her own tears of joy matching his. She lifted her hand then hesitated to touch him, out a sudden feeling of shyness.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. "It's real!" he left his hand over hers. She was one of the very few people he'd let touch his scar. He was so glad she was here to share this moment with him. "How do I look?" he asked with mock pride.

"Beautiful!" The word slipped out before she had a chance to stop it. She blushed briefly. "What I mean is, you look different. Good, but different."

He laughed. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in a very long time – if ever. It was an abandoned, hearty, almost giddy laugh, and she couldn't help but join in.

She retrieved her hand from beneath his. With the tips if her fingers she traced the line of his returned eyebrow, then the edges of the formerly scarred area back into his hairline and around his ear. It sent a little shiver down his spine.

He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She gazed into his eyes before pulling away, shaking her head. She looked at the spirit, painfully aware of her presence.

Zuko also turned to Putyuk, "Thank you so much, Spirit." Both travelers bowed low in respect. When they straitened up she nodded to them with a tired smile.

"Be wary young ones, your journey has not ended. You have trials yet to go through, the first of which is to make your way back to the world of the living."

"You can't help us with that?" Katara asked in surprise.

The spirit smiled at her. "No. My part is done. There is another that is waiting to help you."

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Katara knows." Putyuk was beginning to fade from their vision.

The Ambassador thought for a moment before the answer came to her. "How do we find her?" she asked the spirit excitedly.

"Go back to the place you saw your vision." With that she was gone.

"Who is it?" Zuko repeated, looking at Katara.

The waterbender grabbed his wrist and started off in the direction she'd left before to follow the light. "I'll tell you on the way." she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Katara was this ][ close to telling him! Darn that inconvenient panda!**

**I'll be leaving for a trip soon and I'll be gone a week. I'll try to get another chapter typed before I go, but don't hold your collective breaths. The good news is it's a vacation so that means more time to type! Bad news is no internet, so no posting until I get back.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift**


	11. Not Acceptable

**A/N: Avatar the show, or any part thereof, belongs to other people. If it belonged to me, the first movie trailer would have had Sokka in it! **(Him alone... possibly shirtless...)

**I think Katara should call Zuko "smooth-cheeks" from now on in my story. I'm **_**sure**_** that wouldn't be embarrassing to Zuko. **

**Much.** :3

* * *

As they jogged over the uneven terrain Katara told Zuko all about her time as the Painted Lady, and how she'd been thanked by the actual spirit.

Whether consciously or unconsciously, she couldn't help staring at him most of the time. She was to his left, and the sight of his unblemished skin was so captivating. He had been handsome to her before, but now he was nothing short of a god.

He chuckled and they slowed their pace, shaking his head in wonder at her story.

She looked at him strangely, and couldn't help noticing the way his ivory skin was set off by his raven locks as he shook his head. "What?" she asked with a bemused grin.

"How much do you know about the Blue Spirit?" he asked giving her a sideways glance, catching her with his golden eyes.

She thought for a moment, it had been years since she'd last heard the swordsman mentioned. "I remember seeing the wanted posters during the war. He was a outlaw thief, an enemy of your nation. I only recall that because at the time I thought whoever it was might be willing to join us in the fight against your Father. Why do you ask?"

He stopped them and sat on a large root. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she complied. "Did Aang ever tell you about the time he was captured by Zhao?"

Katara nodded. "He said that you rescued him. That was when he first realized you two could be friends, if the situation was different."

A look of regret passed over Zuko's perfect new face. He had been so stupid back then. "I couldn't let Zhao see me, there would've been too many negative repercussions."

A light went on in Katara's head. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that _you_ were the Blue Spirit?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded and smiled, taking her hands. "You see, we have more in common than we knew."

She looked down at their hands than back up to his eyes. His two perfect honey and russet eyes. "What made you stop being the Blue Spirit?" she asked softly, her voice seemed to be escaping her.

He looked off into the distance, though he saw no terrain, only memories. "My Uncle reminded me that I was better than the methods I'd been using to get ahead. After I freed Appa under Lake Laogai, I dropped the oni mask into the water. I never went back."

Katara was staring at him, he could feel it. He turned to look at her but didn't expect the tears welled in her eyes. He squeezed her hands tighter. "What is it?" there was worry to his voice.

She shook her head and tried a smile. "I was just thinking of a friend of mine. He lost his life under that lake." It was her turn to look away and stare absently over the scenery. "You sort of remind me of him from time to time." This time the smile that played her lips was genuine and soft.

"Jet was an inspiration to many people. His death was a great loss, especially to his Freedom Fighters. They were never quite the same after that." her voice trailed off.

Zuko was floored. Not only in the realization that he knew _exactly_ who she was talking about, or that he was dead, but that she had known him. By the look on her face, she had known him possibly more than just as a friend.

He didn't know what to do with that information. As he pondered it, she turned to look at him again. There was something in her eyes that made his insides turn to foam. All thought left him.

His face was so full of expression and life. Had he always looked at her that way? He was uncompromising perfection. She fought with herself for a moment before she freed her hands and used them to explore his face.

He sat very still letting her hands move without hindrance. He never looked away from her sapphire eyes. His curiosity at her actions, and the possibility of where they may lead, made him hold his tongue. He didn't want the spell to be broken.

Her fingers traced along his hairline and moved his hair back to reveal his ear. His hair was long, reaching to his mid-back, so stayed behind his ear as she brushed it there. This new scarless Zuko was something she was going to have to get used to.

It was a bit of a shock when she realized it, but she'd never tell him that she almost missed the scar. The information would crush him.

It was only because he was utterly gorgeous now. She felt beneath his perfection. It made her more than a little self conscious of her own flaws. Also the scar had been uniquely his. She knew what it meant to him, but to her it _was_ him. She found herself feeling almost shy around this new Zuko, he was someone she had to get to know.

He saw a blush form on her cheeks and wondered if she could feel his heart race faster. He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He chided himself that that's not something a friend does. He had no idea if she felt anything for him, but he wasn't going to be the one to initiate. He'd never push her, for fear of turning her away.

Her hands traced the line of his strong jaw, his high cheekbones, his eyebrows, his nose, his lips... Her fingers and eyes lingered longer than necessary on his lips. Spirits, she could die happy if she could taste those lips just once.

She had moved close. She was almost sitting on his lap as she leaned towards him. He could feel and almost taste her hot breath in his mouth. He inhaled her, wishing beyond hope this was real.

A strand of her hair fell down against her temple. He lifted his hand to move it. His hand brushed her cheek and he heard her suck in a breath. Their eyes locked once again.

She was slipping away from him. The spell had been broken and she was pulling away, emotionally and physically.

She removed her hands and stood, reeling at what she'd done and what she'd been about to do. She turned away shuddering, and walked a few paces. "I... I need a minute." she said breathlessly. She dashed away before he could say anything.

He watched her disappear into a grove of trees. He was confused. Had he done something wrong?

The more time that passed after her departure the more he was sure he'd done something to frighten her.

He lamented his forward behavior. Of course her hands on him meant nothing to her, she was a healer, she was probably inspecting the other healer's work.

He slapped his forehead. She was his best friend and all he seemed to do were things that scared her or pushed her away.

~**=o=**~

Katara leaned against a tree with her hand over her racing heart. She was such a coward, she knew it. But fighting madmen didn't frighten her as much as her reaction to Zuko did. His touch burned and scorched her.

She could admit it to herself now. She loved him. Wholeheartedly.

He didn't know what he did to her. She came completely undone around him. His 'little acts of kindness' had her wanting to pounce on him. She'd come so close to kissing him back there. Her only way out was to distance herself from him.

She knew he only saw her as a friend and that's what hurt the most. She just had to face the reality that there was no room for her in his royal life. He was still in love with Mai and he viewed their friendship as sacred.

It tore her heart in two. 'Pain' was a word she'd been acquainted with while treating others. Now she knew the depth and breath of it's reality.

"Thank you dear." a deep voice resonated very close to her. "Your heartache is exactly what I need."

**)o0o(**

Even throughout the war and the horrible thing's he'd witnessed, Zuko had never heard a scream like that. It seemed to die off in the middle, sending chills to his very core. What made it worse was that it was Katara's voice he'd heard. He'd never heard her sound that frightened before. Not his strong, confident Katara.

Terror stuck him in a way that was palatable. He was running in the direction of the sound before he let his mind fully process what this could mean.

He found Katara kneeling under one of the ancient trees her hands over her face and her hair hanging down. He became even more worried. "Katara? What's wrong?" She didn't answer and remained motionless. He knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, please answer me." She was scaring him now. He grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her hands away from her face. When he could get a good look at her he fell back in shock, letting go of her hands.

None of the features he'd come to know were there. A tear ran out of each of his eyes and down his perfect cheeks. "Koh." he gasped.

Her face was gone.

She knelt there, fingers of one hand on the ground, with her other hand she reached out desperately in the direction of his voice.

* * *

**A/N: What have I done! Don't worry, I hate me too.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _If I Never Knew You_ by Mel Gibson and Judy Kuhn (theirs is the best version)**


	12. Fix Katara

**A/N: Today the story is brought to you by the colors BLUE and RED. These crayonic colors are owned by their makers. I just use them to draw pretty (and not-so-pretty) pictures.**

**Alright people! Calm down! If you need a little **Zutara!Love** go read _Fallen_ or _A_ _Little_ _Warmth_ to help ease the pain. I'm sorry!**

(no i'm not, i is evil)

* * *

Right after Zuko found her, Katara fainted in weakness. He caught her and laid her faceless body as gently as he could onto the ground. She was becoming more motionless as time went on.

Finally, unable to bear it any longer, he stood and turned away. The sight of her was too painful. Hot tears rushed to the back of his eyes.

"What have I done to you?" he choked. "My stupid vanity and pride! Look what it's led too." he couldn't stop the sobs rising withing him he buried his face in the crook of his arm as he leaned against one of the trees.

He pounded the rough bark with his fist. "I wish we'd never come here." he said when he was able to breath again.

"You needed to come." a voice behind him said gently.

He turned to see a Water Tribe woman kneel next to Katara.

"Who are you?" his tone was sharp, he didn't know her or her intentions with them. He walked towards Katara and the woman.

She didn't look up as she stared at Katara's blank face. "_Who_ is not important. But your coming to the Spirit World was something destined to happen."

"I don't believe in destiny." he frowned at her, still wary.

"You did, once." she said.

He again wondered who this woman was and how she knew anything about him. "Katara is going to die, because of me. If that's our _destiny_, I would do everything in my power to reject it." he said hotly.

He shot his hands to the sky and let out a primal growl. "I wish... !" he let the rest of the thought die in his hopelessness.

"Do you wish there were a way to save her?"

Zuko's gaze snapped back to the woman, she was looking strait at him now. He fell to his knees in front of her. "Is there a way?" he dared the tiniest of a spark of hope to burn within his chest.

"She can be saved if you are willing. It will require a great sacrifice from you." she said solemnly.

"I would do anything to to save her! She and I... She's my..."

The woman smiled understandingly, and for a moment Zuko thought he recognized her. She was so familiar but he couldn't place her. "She chose well in you, Fire Lord." she stood to face him. "Fine, if that's your desire than I will help you."

He looked at her with gratitude and joined her standing.

"If Katara had been in the mortal world she would already be dead. Here there is a chance to save her, and have her face returned."

Zuko looked down at the waterbender's lifeless body. "How?"

"The Face Stealer, Koh is vain, but not unwilling to bargain. You must give him something that he wants more than her face. Something of greater value."

Zuko's heart sank. "What can I do? I don't have anything here. Not even my firebending or swords. What do I have that he would want?" he cried in despair, burying his face in his hands.

"You were given something." she said simply.

He looked at her and noticed Putyuk's large mirror had appeared next to her. He looked into the reflective surface. The tears he'd been crying streaked his new face, but he didn't register any of that. He looked at his clear completion. He had longed to see that reflection in the mirror. His heart broke to see it now.

"My face."

The woman nodded.

"But, what will that mean for me?"

She shook her head. "That, you will have to ask him."

Zuko took a deep breath. "Where do I find Koh?"

"He resides the hollowed roots of an old tree. Hei-Bai will show you." Suddenly the Forest Spirit stood among them. The woman joined Zuko in bowing to the panda.

Zuko looked at Katara, he knelt and took her hand. "I will set this right." he promised softly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Zuko stood, directing his gaze to the woman. "Promise you will protect her while I'm gone?" He wondered why he trusted her so easily.

"I do." she said with sincerity.

He nodded and was about to turn away when he addressed her again. "Won't you please tell me who you are?"

She smiled, "My name will come to you in time."

Again he got a sense of recognition. "Have we met before?" he asked, puzzled.

"Not before today, but you have been a part of my legacy." He was going to ask another question when she held up he hand. "You don't have time to waste. Please hurry."

He nodded and climbed on Hei-Bai's back. As the woods became smaller ant smaller behind them, Zuko tried not to think of Katara lying helpless behind him. Or how this may have been the last time her would see her.

***-*-*-***

The great tree stood in solitary stillness amongst the foggy landscape. It's craggy roots and lifeless limbs were dark against the directionless, unearthly light that permeated this place.

Despite his resolve a shiver went down the Fire Lord's spine. He stepped forward and down into the darkness. The only sound in the cave was his footfalls and breathing.

The short tunnel opened into a larger room-like hallow. Light from outside filtered through gaps in the roots.

"Hello." he said tentatively. There was silence for a moment then a faint clicking sound repeated out of the shadows. The sound grew ever closer but Zuko stood firm.

A smooth base voice resonated in the quiet. "I never expected to entertain a Fire Lord in my home. The closest I've gotten before was a crown prince."

Zuko tried to ignore the obvious bait in that statement and pushed forward to the point. "I humbly request that you return Katara's face to her." he said evenly. He gave a short bow to show his respect.

The giant centipede spirit laughed. "What? Do you mean _this_ one?" As he spoke he brought his face even with Zuko's, as he did he changed it into his newest acquisition.

Zuko had to swallow several times and dig his nails into his palms to control himself. "Yes, thank you." he said stiltedly.

Koh changed his face to that of an old woman than turned away. "What made you confident I'd simply give it to you when you asked?" He twisted his massive and reticulated body around the standing man.

"I plead with you mighty spirit. Release her and let her go in peace."

Koh faced him again, this time with the face a young boy. "Why do you want her back? She's just another person to reject you."

Zuko closed his eyes in a long blink but kept his face neutral. "Katara is my best friend. She would never reject me."

The spirit chuckled. "Then why was she running from you when I came across her?"

"I'd done something stupid, but we will make up. She always forgives me."

Koh watched him stoically for a moment. "'Always' is an absolute. But no matter. Is that why you want her back? So that when you make a mistake someone will be around to forgive you?"

"No, not entirely. But she _is_ my best friend."

"So you said. Alright, I will hear your proposal. What would you give me in exchange?"

Zuko breathed deeply. "I have nothing here in the Spirit World. If we were in the Mortal World I could offer you gold." he glanced at Koh to gage his reaction. The centipede had changed his face to the mask and was unreadable.

"I have no desire for gold. Don't you have anything more precious?" he goaded.

The Fire Lord knelt. "All I have is the face that The Healer Spirit Putyuk gave me."

"And you would give it freely for this girl?"

"If I had to I would die for her. So do we have a deal? Will you restore her?"

"In exchange for the face Putyuk gave you? I accept."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Will this leave me in the state that she is in now?" he asked with a sudden wave of trepidation.

The spirit smiled with the face of an old man. "Perhaps, even I don't know. Are you still willing?"

"Yes." Zuko said without hesitation. "What do I need to do?"

"Show emotion. I will do the rest."

"Do I have your promise that Katara will return to her normal self?"

"I give you my word." Koh held up a talon to show his sincerity.

Zuko nodded. He slowly shut his eyes, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: When Koh referred to 'entertaining a crown prince' he was talking about Lu Ten. In my opinion that was how he died. It would explain Iroh's familiarity with the Spirit World, and I think we were given that hint when Aang met Koh. One of the last faces Koh showed (Aang was already leaving) was a Fire Nation man I believe to be Lu Ten. It makes sense. I might write that story one day.  
**

**In this chapter I think Zuko was _way_ ooc. I'm sorry, for story purposes it couldn't be helped. If he survives I promise to turn him back into the Zuko we all know and love.**

**Chapter title was stolen from ****Dreaming 11****'s review of my last chapter.** XD

* * *

**Chapter song: _Already Over_ by Red**


	13. Home

**A/N: I tried to own Zuko, but was burned by lawyers. I tried to own Katara, and was drowned in red tape. So, I don't claim any ownership of said characters. Only this story idea is mine.**

**Was it completely obvious, or did no one care, who the woman was in the last chapter? Oh well.

* * *

**

Katara heard a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in years, except in her dreams. It was distant at first but became closer and closer until she seemed to be right next to the source.

The voice was talking to someone else, and she recognized both of them. She groaned and tried to roll over but her body was unresponsive. Her mind was clearing though, as she heard the conversation.

"He was successful." the second voice said.

"Thank the four elements." the first familiar voice sighed.

"You must go before she wakes completely. She shouldn't see you."

"I know. Thank you for this time with her, at least." The first voice moved much closer. "I love you Katara. Stay strong but trust in your heart. You are surrounded by love."

The waterbender felt a kiss on her forehead. She tried desperately to awaken completely but unconsciousness gripped her once more.

********

When Katara came too again she was able to open her eyes. Despite the protests of her body she sprang into a sitting position. "Mother!" she cried as she looked around for the familiar form. Instead of her mother she caught sight of the Painted Lady sitting calmly on an elaborate bench watching her.

Katara sighed and stood stiffly, she bowed to the spirit. "Was it a dream?" Katara asked.

"Was your mother here? Yes, child. She was watching over you."

"Why didn't I get to see her?" she asked sadly.

"You will when your time comes, but until then it's not proper. You've made your peace with her death, there's no need at this point in your life to dredge up the past."

Katara nodded. She looked around again, suddenly missing her companion. "Where's Zuko?"

Sadness came into the spirit's eyes. "How much do you remember?"

She thought for a moment. "I was here, trying to collect myself." she glanced at the other woman. "Then I heard a voice and... I don't remember much after that. I do remember something about hearing Zuko's voice, but it's all a bit of a blur." she held the heal of her hand to her temple.

"It was Koh." the Painted Lady stated sadly. "He attacked you."

Katara looked at her in surprise. "The Face Stealer?" she put her hands up to feel her features, relieved they were all still there. "But I'm fine."

The spirit gazed at her, waiting for her to put the peaces all together. Panic started to rise in Katara's throat as things started to fall into place in her mind. "Where is Zuko!?" she demanded.

The Painted Lady shook her head, "He went to confront Koh on your behalf." She stood, "He was obviously able to negotiate the return of your face."

Katara felt a depression settling on her heart. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know. He has not returned, so his fate is uncertain."

Katara's fear exploded into anger. "What has he done, that fool?! I'm expendable, he's not!"

"I beg to differ." a baritone voice reached her ears from a few yards away.

She spun around to face him. "Zuko!" tears sprang to her eyes. She dashed the distance between them and leapt into his arms, crushing him in a hug. After she released him, and he'd let her drop back to the ground, she placed both of her hands on his face.

The rough texture under her right hand brought her back to reality. "Zuko, your eye!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "I had to give up one face to save another."

"But the scar..."

"Means nothing compared with your life." he held her closer. "I thought I lost you, Katara. I _never_ want to go through that pain."

Her heart swelled to hear those words. He let his arms go slack but kept hold of her hand, as he looked at the Painted Lady. "Are you here to guide us back to the mortal world?" The spirit nodded.

"What do we need to do?"

"There is nothing left here for you to do." With that she touched them both on the shoulder.

The two were enveloped in blue light, and they were floating and moving quickly. Darkness came upon them accompanied by stillness. Finally all was quiet.

Katara groaned an tried to sit up. It felt like the Big Bad Hippo was sitting on her chest. She opened her eyes and could see the faint light of evening, as it was filtered through the waterfall. It was surreal, as sound suddenly filled in her vision and the roaring of the waterfall reached her senses.

Zuko sat up in front of her rubbing his head. He smiled at her. She tried to smile back but the realities of what had just happened hit her hard.

He saw waves of emotion fly over her features. Fear, anger, and frustration were the ones he could identify, accompanied by others he could not. Zuko could see tears forming in her eyes, with some difficulty he moved to kneel in front of her. "What's wrong?" he said grabbing hold of her shoulders. That fear that once gripped him at the sight of her tears returned.

"It was all for nothing. We risked our lives and gained nothing." her eyes narrowed and she beat on his chest with her fists. "What were you thinking! How could you do that!"

He was thrown a bit by her mood swing. "Katara, I had too."

"No you didn't! I'm not worth..."

He stopped her by touching his fingers to her lips. "Never, _never_ say that again. Do you hear me?"

She was startled a bit by his anger and she nodded her compliance. He removed his hand and she stared at him. "I'm so sorry. I never should have suggested this." her voice broke with her fractured breathing.

He pulled her close and held her awhile before he spoke. When he did his voice was quiet. "We had to go to the Spirit World. It was our destiny."

"What are you talking about?" she gasped between unshed tears.

"After you were attacked, I met the spirit of a woman who said that to me. She didn't explain, but I think I understand now. It wasn't about my face at all. We _needed_ to go there, to talk to Mai. And so I could have that vision."

Katara was glad he couldn't see her face. He was unaware of her pain and struggling at the mention of his former love.

"It really helped clear up a few things in my mind. I will be forever grateful for that." he pulled back and cupped he cheeks with his hands. "And I am grateful to you Katara. For everything." He paused, stoking her hair thoughtfully. "Let's go home." he said in soft tones.

He looked into her eyes to see if she was alright, before standing and offering his hand. She took it and stood beside him. He released her hand and pushed his way through the waterfall.

Katara paused to watch him go. "Home." she murmured before following him with a sigh.

* * *

The ride back to the Palace was quiet, both of them felt drained. When they reached the gates they were greeted by a host of people. The crowd was led by a very worried looking Iroh.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, Uncle."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Fire Lord Zuko." the retired General said with a furrowed brow. He put a hand on on his nephew's shoulder to turn him to get a better look.

Zuko looked at him curiously. "Why are you back so early? Did your trip not go well?" he smiled.

Iroh looked at him in surprise. "I said I'd only be gone for two days."

"Yes, and by my count that would mean you'd be back tomorrow." he didn't understand all the concern their return was generating. Physicians were currently checking on himself and Katara with great care. His guards looked very tense.

"My Lord, you left yesterday morning! You've been gone nearly thirty hours! If you were planing on being gone an extra day you should have informed someone." Iroh shook his head.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in shock. The Fire Lord turned back to his Uncle. "We must have lost track of time." he stated it calmly, and in a tone that said it was a closed subject.

Iroh assessed the two but said nothing more.

********

After they were declared healthy but exhausted by the physicians, they were quickly ushered to their rooms. They were instructed to eat something and get a good night's sleep; they both wholeheartedly agreed.

After the servant's that brought him food left, Zuko realized that his Uncle was standing at his door observing him. When Iroh saw that he'd been noticed he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planing to go to the Spirit World?" the elder gentleman said as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

Zuko nearly choked on his food. He should've known this would be impossible to hide from Uncle. "What are you... ?" he stuttered.

Iroh held up a hand to stop him. "Do not lie to me. What were you thinking?! That was an incredibly dangerous and immature thing to do." he growled. "Not only did you risk your life and the security of this empire, but to also risk the Water Tribe Ambassador's life? How could you?"

Zuko looked down at his cup. "Did you talk to Katara?"

"No. Should I?" Iroh's eyes narrowed.

Zuko looked at him. "So how did you find out?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You didn't answer my question."

Zuko sighed and stared at the opposite wall. He knew there was no getting any sleep until he told the truth. Besides, he felt he _needed_ to tell someone.

He started with Katara's proposal and his personal views on his scar, and ended with their return. He knew I wouldn't do him any good to leave anything out. His Uncle would worm it out of him or Katara eventually anyway.

Iroh turned white as a sheet at the mention of Koh. Zuko'd never seen him look so old. When he was done telling the tale there was silence for a minute as Iroh let everything sink in.

Zuko could see the worry written all over the older man's features. "We're fine, Uncle. We made it back unharmed." he tried to reassure him.

Iroh suddenly pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "Do you realize how lucky you are? Promise me you'll never attempt to go back there!" he said pleadingly.

Zuko held the man in a firm grip. "I promise." he said softly.

The retired General released him and leaned back, nodding his head. "Good. My mind and heart are eased. I will let you rest now." He walked to the door and turned back with his fingers on the handle. "Goodnight, Nephew."

Zuko smiled sleepily, "Goodnight, Uncle."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe there are only a few chapters left. It almost makes me sad.

* * *

**

This is an alternate chapter written for funniefriend1245. I hope it's acceptable (albeit short). 8P

_**Zuko was killed by Koh as Katara's face was restored. After Katara had slain the Face Stealer she returned to the mortal world. In her distraught state she ran to see an old friend. Aang was more than willing to comfort her in her distress. Katara realized that she'd been totally wrong about her feelings for Zuko. Instead, she was still madly in love with the Avatar. They got married and started popping out as many blue-eyed airbenders as they could. The End

* * *

**_

**Chapter song: _I Run To You_ by Lady Antebellum**


	14. Water Tribe Visitor

**A/N: I will repeat. Most of these characters are not mine. They are owned by other people that are able to make money off them. Lucky dogs.**

**Things really come to a head in this chapter. We have the return of a character that played a prominent role in _More Than Friends_. I hope you _read_ that three-chapter piece.

* * *

**

They'd been back from the Spirit World for three days. To Katara, Zuko's behavior towards her was the same as it always had been. Inwardly (and in the privacy of her own room) she was crying, but she'd resolved herself that she'd done what she'd come here to do. She'd showed him she was his friend. If he wished their relationship to stay at that level, she would be happy to oblige.

Well not _happy_, but at least content that he allowed her to still be in his life. She would take what she could get. Even if she could wish for love from him, he seemed incapable of that towards her. She sighed and pushed the door in front of her open.

Zuko was sitting waiting for her when she entered the sunlit room. He smiled when she entered. She sat next to him and returned the smile.

Zuko could see something was troubling her, it was probably the same thing that'd been bothering her since their return. He knew she wanted something from him, but he didn't have a clue what it was. It was tearing him up. It also didn't help that he was so nervous around her now he didn't know what to do with himself. There were things stirring within him he didn't know how to react to. Or even what to call them.

"I was a little surprised to get your note. You don't have to make an appointment to talk with me. My door is always open to you." he teased lightly.

A distant sort of smile bowed her lips. "I just wanted your full attention."

"You have it." he said earnestly.

She swallowed and rallied herself. "I've decided it's time for me to go." she didn't want to look at him, but she did when his voice became small.

"I see."

"I mean, I should really be getting home. I hope you don't mind, but I made arrangements to depart two days from now."

He wanted to jump from his seat and scream at her to stay, but maintained his composure."How?"

"How what?"

_'How are you leaving me?'_ "How are you getting home?"

"I asked Iroh, and he's arranged an airship for me."

"Oh." he didn't know how to process that information. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd thought Katara would always be here. It was foolishness, he knew, but to face the reality of her leaving was ice-water thrown in his face. The last time she'd left had been hard, but it'd been for Sokka and Suki. Now there was a real chance he might not see her again for years. The added sting was that Iroh was helping her in this.

A uncomfortable silence blanketed the mood between them, stretching for several minutes.

He had to say something, there was so much filling him up. Zuko leaned towards her. "What you did for me... I... I can never repay you. You know that right?"

She shook her head. "Payment is not required between friends." _'I did it because I love you. And I would do it all again, except for risking your life.'_

He paused for a minute, unsure if he should continue."What I said the night we shared 'Barriers' was the truth. You _are_ my best friend." he looked at her beautiful face. Spirits, he would miss her.

His eyes were intense. She felt like she was being burned alive. "Zuko what I said that night..."

She was cut short when a servant entered. The man bowed and Zuko motioned for him to speak. "My Lord, were you expecting anyone else from the Water Tribe?"

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances. "No. Why do you ask?"

"There's a man at the gates. He says that he knows the Ambassador." he bowed to Katara. "Should he be let in?"

Zuko's brow furrowed. "Of course. Lead him here so we may speak to him." The servant bowed again and departed to follow orders.

Katara stood and started pacing, a concentrative look on her face. "It wouldn't be Sokka, he'd never leave Suki right now. I wonder if it's a messenger from my Father." A panicked look came to her eye. "What if something's wrong?"

Zuko stood quickly to take her trembling hands in his own. "I'm sure nothing is wrong. Have faith."

She gave him a shaky smile and exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

Zuko released her hands at the sound of the door opening. A man Zuko didn't recognize, dressed in Water Tribe attire, entered.

Katara gasped, and threw herself into the man's waiting arms. "Anyu! What a wonderful surprise!"

The Waterbending Healer picked her up and spun her around laughing, his ice-blue eyes sparkled in the light coming through the windows. He set her down and bowed respectfully, "Master Katara." he said with a sly grin.

She slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Stop it." she smiled, but blushed.

Zuko approached behind Katara. He sized up this Waterbending Healer he'd heard so much, but so little, about. The man looked to be about Katara's age and hight. His black hair, dark skin and defined features were definitely hard to ignore.

Anyu looked over Katara's shoulder to see the man standing behind her. Katara turned to follow his gaze and saw Zuko. "Oh. Fire Lord Zuko, I'd like to present to you, Anyu of the Northern Water Tribe. He's the man that was such a help to me in delivering Suki's baby." she smiled at the new arrival.

Anyu bowed from the waist to the Fire Lord. "It's an honor to meet you, Sire." he said with sincerity.

Zuko bowed in return, and forced on a smile. "I'm happy we finally get to meet. Lady Katara has said some wonderful things about you." he said cordially. "Please, let us sit, you must be tired."

Anyu nodded and the three took their seats. Katara sat very close to the water tribesman. Zuko was a little surprised when she hooked her arm under one of the Healer's.

"What brings you to my nation?"

Anyu smiled, "I was in the area and I heard Katara was here. I took a chance that I could see her again." He looked at her and she blushed again.

Zuko swallowed, "I'm grateful, as I know Lady Katara is, for the help you rendered her in the birth of Sokka's child. Thank you."

The healer waved his hand. "I was only there in a supporting role. Katara was the real hero. What she did was amazing. She was amazing."

"Yes she is." Zuko's golden eyes locked with Katara's for a moment.

The conversation turned to the places Anyu had gone after he'd left her in the Earth Kingdom, so the Fire Lord took his leave. He had other things to attend to, and he felt they'd be better served catching up on their own.

Besides he wasn't sure how many adoring looks from the Healer aimed at Katara he could stand without getting really upset.

* * *

They all had dinner together that night. Iroh was fascinated by the stories that Anyu told about growing up and training in the Northern Tribe.

Katara couldn't help but notice that Zuko was uncharacteristically sullen during the meal. She tried whenever she could to bring him out and into the conversation, but he blocked her at every try. She wondered what was wrong. It was selfish, but she hoped he was upset about her leaving.

"Anyu, how long are you here?" Iroh asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave tomorrow. I wish I could stay and see your fair city, but duty calls. I'm sorry I won't be able to spend more time with you, Katara." he sighed.

Katara thought she caught the briefest flicker of a smile on the Fire Lords face before he covered it with his glass. "I will be leaving the day after, so there wouldn't be much time anyway."

She saw the other waterbender's eyebrows raise in a question, but he said nothing. Katara was starting to wonder if the men in the room knew some secret that they weren't telling her, or if she had something stuck in her hair tonight. Again she was baffled by the behavior of males around her.

* * *

********

The last twenty four hours had seemed to fly for Katara, and all too soon she had to say goodbye to her friend. It had been wonderful seeing him again.

Anyu's things had been transported to his ship already, and now they were just waiting for the word from the Harbor Master that the tide was right to leave. They stood in one of the palace's many receiving rooms. It was comfortably furnished with a variety of tables, chairs and couches. Katara was admiring a painting of a woman riding on the back of a dragon when Anyu spoke.

"Katara, can I talk to you about something before I go?" he turned his kind eyes to her and she could see they were touched with sadness.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Now, I know most of what we had together was in my head,"

She sucked in a breath. "Anyu..."

"No, don't interrupt me. I was just another fan, in awe of your radiance. My proximity to you and my hormones got the better of my logic." She tried to talk again but he stopped her. "But I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. You said that you had feelings for someone else, but you weren't sure. I think you are sure now, aren't you?"

Katara dipped her head but said nothing. Anyu put his arms around her. "I can tell." he sighed. "Does he know? Have you told him?"

Her head snapped back up in surprise. "Who?" she asked. She hadn't thought she'd been that obvious.

"The Fire Lord. You love him."

She shook her head and tried to back away, but his grip held her tight. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to flow. She looked away from his blue gaze. "I can't. It's complicated."

"You can't love him or you can't tell him?" he said softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and one watery stream escaped down her face. "Either, both. Besides if he had feelings for me, why would I be leaving tomorrow?" a biter note had entered her voice.

He unfolded his arms from around her but kept a tight hold on her shoulders. "Katara." Anyu shook his head. "No one less than the Fire Lord would be worthy of you, but how can he respond if you never say anything? I tell you now, if you leave here tomorrow having never made your feelings known to him, you'll _both_ regret it for the rest of your lives."

Silent sobs wracked her frame. "I... I can't." her strained voice squeezed out past her broken heart.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "The strongest waterbender either Water Tribe has ever produced _can_ do it."

She tried to smile, but it was difficult through the crying.

"Do you want me to stay until you tell him?" he asked softly.

She shook her head again. "No. I'll be alright."

He pushed her shoulders a bit, "I know you will."

A few seconds after the words left his lips he was suddenly flung onto his back by a set of strong hands. Both of the waterbenders were shocked.

"Keep your hands off her!" was growled down at him.

* * *

Zuko was on his way to meet them to say goodbye to Anyu, but his mind kept getting in the way. Currently he was pacing in the hallway off the room he knew they were in.

The confusion Zuko'd experienced after Katara's last departure had returned. His frustration intensified feelings of anger within him. Zuko clasped his hands behind his back as he paced. He was putting off seeing the waterbenders as much as possible.

He's Katara's friend so he didn't want to appear to be unwelcoming, but Anyu touched off feelings in him he wasn't sure were healthy, for himself, or for others around him.

Anyu's arrival confirmed all his suspicions about a relationship between the Healer and Katara. Zuko could see how the younger man looked at her. It was disgusting and loathsome.

He vehemently ignored the little voice in his head that said he saw things this way because he was jealous.

The Fire Lord approached the nearest wall and slapped his hand against it in anger. _'Katara's leaving me._ _I know it's partly because of him!'_ He growled as he reflected over her behavior around Anyu. She was courteous, even to the point of affectionate. It hurt that it brought into stark contrast how she reacted around him.

Zuko tossed his head back and forth and resumed his pacing. Maybe he'd get a chance to talk to her after Anyu left, but for right now he knew he should act gracious and honorable. It was just so difficult around the other man!

He sighed and continued to the waiting room where he knew they'd be. He should at least say goodbye. He could manage that.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the door. He saw the two of them standing in the middle of the room. At first his heart fell at the sight of them standing so close, and worse he was holding her. But that sinking feeling was quickly replaced by the fire of anger.

He noticed Katara was crying, and then he realized the way Anyu was gripping her arms wasn't entirely friendly. The last straw was when he saw her shake her head no and Anyu push at her shoulders.

Zuko was across the room in a second. Before anyone knew what was happening Anyu was on the ground, with a very angry Fire Lord towering over him.

Anyu looked up as he slowly recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him. He glanced at Katara. She stood with her mouth hanging open as she stared at the back of Zuko's head. He could tell she was livid, but then so was the Fire Lord.

"I will not let you hurt her!" Zuko growled.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her." Anyu said tensely as he picked himself up.

"I know what I saw."

"No, Sire. You don't." he hissed. "Look at her. Does she look happy at what you just did?"

Zuko was breathing heavy but he turned slightly to look at Katara. She was looking away from him for a second, but she whipped her eyes back to him when she felt him turn. He was scathed by the look she gave him.

"Katara?" he ventured, now unsure what was going on. She said nothing, only pushed past him and out the door. He was about to follow when Anyu put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and was about to yell something un-royal when the waterbender cut him off.

"Let her go for now. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Will they "talk" or will shirts get ripped and faces bloodied? I'm voting for the latter. :3 Ever since I wrote _More Than Friends_ I'd mused what it would be like if these two men met. I had to write it.**

**I should go back through this story and count how many times Katara gets cut off when she wants to say something. That poor woman never can get a word in edgewise!

* * *

**

**On a side note, _Journey_ has gotten more comments in less chapters than _Friends Again_ did in total. That makes me happy. Thank you to all of my reader/reviewers! *hugs*

* * *

**

**Chapter Song: _Just For_ by Nickelback**


	15. Explain It To Me

**A/N: None of this is mine. So I claim no rights! Well... Anyu is mine, and so is the plot line, but you know what I mean.  
Some of you have been waiting a very long time for this chapter. I hope you will find it worth the wait. *hugs* **Zuko can be so dense sometimes.

* * *

Zuko shrugged off Anyu's hand, but nodded for the man to continue. Anyu took a deep breath. "I respect Katara and her decisions but I think there's something you should know. Katara and I had a very brief relationship while on Kyoshi Island."

"I don't need to know this." Zuko said, crossing his arms.

"Forgive me my bluntness, Sire, but you do. Our time together consisted of two amazing kisses before she broke it off. There was someone else she was in love with."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you tell me that." he was relieved but confused at the same time.

"I'll answer that you if you can honestly answer why you just shoved me."

Zuko thought for a moment. "I thought you were hurting her." it didn't sound convincing, even to him.

Anyu shook his head. "Not good enough. Logic would've at least given me the benefit of the doubt, seeing as I'm her friend. Try again." he narrowed his eyes.

Zuko turned away and took a few steps. "Since you arrived, the thought of you taking her away from me has been ever present in my mind. It's irrational, I know. She was leaving before you got here. It simply got the better of me. I guess seeing her crying in your arms pushed me over." he turned back to the Healer.

"You don't want her to go, do you? I understand. _Believe_ me." Anyu rubbed the back of his neck. "You need to tell her how you feel about her."

Zuko shot him a look. "How I feel about her?"

The Healer smiled sadly. "Your in love with her aren't you?"

His eyes went wide but he didn't answer that._ 'Is it love I've felt for her, and not just protectiveness?'_ Sure, he'd wanted to kiss her, but she's a beautiful woman and he though it'd been because he hadn't had anyone in a very long time. Or at least that's what he'd tried to convince himself, so it would ease the pain of her inevitable departure._ 'Look how well that worked.'_ his mind mocked.

He looked at the waterbender penitently. "I'm sorry. I've not behaved properly towards you and I regret that."

"All is forgiven. But in your example, if I find out you've hurt her..." he boldly poked a finger into Zuko's chest.

The Fire Lord chuckled, "I will let you beat me soundly if that happens."

The waterbender smiled but it quickly dimmed. "Talk to her, even if she doesn't feel the same way, you need to say the words. She's strong, she can bear it."

Zuko nodded and the two men clasped forearms. "Come back and visit. I promise I'll be on my best behavior next time." a smile quirked at Zuko's lips.

Anyu laughed heartily. "I'll do that."

* * *

After Anyu left, Zuko quickly made his way to Katara's room. The door was open and he saw Katara putting her things into trunks. He paused for a moment and just watched her. He was sure she knew he was there, but she said nothing and didn't even glance his way.

Finally he broke the silence, "Katara I think we need to talk. You leave tomorrow and..." his voice trailed at the dark look the waterbender gave him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. At that moment he was incredibly glad there was no sizable amount of her element nearby.

"Why did you do that?!" she waved her hand indicating the behavior he demonstrated against her friend. "He was your honored guest! Do you have the habit of shoving honored guests around?"

"I thought he was hurting you!" he growled defensively.

"Do I look hurt?! I'm capable of taking care of myself. This is exactly why..." She paused to take a breath. "Just forget it. I don't want to talk about this. Please leave. I have packing to do."

He shifted his demeanor, he knew this very well could be his last chance. "Katara, I'm sorry. What can I do?" he was ready to beg for her forgiveness.

She held up her hand and sighed. "I don't think it will work, us being friends." These were the hardest words she'd ever spoken, but she felt in her soul they needed to be said. Being near him was killing her, in more ways then one.

"Katara, you're just upset right now. We can work through this, we've worked through worse."

"I'm tired of 'working', and to be perfectly honest, I want to be around someone who respects me. Someone not looking over my shoulder every minute. Who sees me as a partner. Who sees me an equal. Who sees _me_." her words increased in venom as she spoke. "Your behavior speaks volumes." She waved a dismissive hand at him. She hated saying these things to him, but he gave her no choice. If he wasn't willing to give up the past then she couldn't and wouldn't stay with him.

He sighed sadly, her words were more painful than the burn of the fire which scarred his face. He knew what she was talking about and it made him deeply ashamed of himself. "Will you at least let me explain?" He put a hand out to her.

She took a step back. "You don't have to explain anything." was her curt retort. She didn't want him touching her for fear she'd loose her resolve.

"Yes, I really think I do." He pulled on the neck of his tunic, which seemed too warm and too tight all of a sudden. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I know I've acted like an overbearing jerk to you over the years, especially recently." He saw he had her attention (even if she was glaring at him), so continued. "At first I felt I had to protected you because you were the Avatar's friend. I needed you to like me because Aang put so much weight in your opinion. At that time I worked hard to change opinions and my relationships for the better. That was my focus.

Over time I guess I started viewing you as my _own_ friend, but closer. Almost like a sister should be. I felt very protective, I didn't want anything to happen to you.

Recently, I discovered that _particular_ view was backfiring on me. I started taking it to the extreme. I became overbearing, possessive, even a little obsessive about your care."

She snorted her agreement and he winced.

"Something you said to me the last time you left, shook me out of this safety-net view. I know now how right you were. And how wrong I had been." She looked at him a little puzzled.

"It made me think, and I realized _why_ my way of seeing you hadn't changed since we were kids, though I didn't put the pieces together until just now." he swallowed down his nerves. "If I still saw you as a child who needed my protection, I could safeguard myself."

"What were you guarding yourself against?" She asked, frowning at him.

He looked at her, all his pain laid bare. "My true feelings for you." he breathed.

She shook her head and took a step back. Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to spill. He couldn't be saying these things now. Not after she'd made up her mind!

He quickly took her hands in his, and noticed she was trembling. "I know now that if I'd let my head see you way back then as the woman you were becoming, I would've fallen irreparably and unconditionally in love with you. At the time, it would've been disastrous for both of us."

He laughed an almost crazy laugh, but his tone was serious when he spoke again. "It seems all the barriers I put up were of no use after all."

Hot steams were pouring down Katara's cheeks now. She tried to tear her hands away from his grip but he wouldn't relent. Finally she stopped struggling. Her voice had gone breathy, and she wouldn't look at him. "What about Mai? You can't tell me you don't still love her."

Pain gripped his chest and filled his head with memories of his former fiancée. "I would never say that." his voice was low.

Katara pulled again to free her hands. This time Zuko let go. She turned her back to him, clutching her arms around her chest.

Zuko closed his eyes, this wasn't going exactly like he thought it would. He drew in a long breath. When he let it out he looked at her again. "Katara, my love for Mai is deep and lasting. I have many things in my past that are painful to recall, some of which involve you. My love for Mai is not one of those things."

"Why are you saying these things to me? Can't you just leave me be?" Katara said between shaky breaths. She desperately didn't want to hear this. It was her worst fears come to light. He loved Mai and there was no room for her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. She kept her eyes on the ground, trying to focus her hurt into a wall she could use to shut him out. If she could just make it out of here her heart wouldn't shatter into a million pieces.

"Look at me Katara." He rubbed his thumbs in the fabric of her sleeves. He could see she was struggling, but if things were ever going to be right again he had to say these things.

Reluctantly she lifted her eyes to meet his.

He smiled lovingly at her. "I don't want you to _ever_ feel threatened or jealous of a ghost." He tilted his head back for a second and glanced to the ceiling. "Spirits! How do I make you understand?!" he looked back down into her questioning eyes. "I was a jerk and an idiot. Too caught up in the past to understand what me heart was telling me now. My feelings for you goes every bit as deep as my feelings for Mai. She's a wonderful memory for me, but _you_..." he tightened his grip on her. "_You_ are the one here in my arms."

She tried to turn away but he took her chin in his hand to keep her looking at him. "I see who you are, Katara. I do. You're a strong, capable, powerful woman. A Master of your element. You're stunningly beautiful, but your outward appearance doesn't hold a candle to the beauty of your heart. You're the most loving, passionate, fiercely loyal, tenderhearted, _forgiving_ woman I've ever known."

Her tears had slowed, so he moved his hand up to brush them from her cheek with his thumb. He left his hand on her face.

Hurt threatened to cut his words, "I'm not forgetting what you said about your devotion to Aang. Whatever you decide to do, there's one more thing I have to make clear to you. If not for your sake, than for mine."

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," he smiled at the words, knowing how much she disliked her title. "I love you with all my being." his eyes pleaded for her response.

Katara leaned her cheek into his warm palm, and her eyes fluttered closed for a second. "Oh Zuko, I..." Her voice cracked. How could she voice all the things pouring out of her heart? This was better than any fantasy she'd ever had. Not because he'd said all the right things – though she had to admit, he'd done a pretty good job – but because this was real. He loved her. He loved _her_!

Zuko watched her, holding his breath. As the quiet drew on he started to doubt. Had he been wrong? Maybe he'd read too much into things. No, he was right to say his piece, he'd just have to prepare himself to go along with whatever she answered.

He could handle that. Right?

As the minutes passed he noticed that Katara looked like she was struggling again. His heart felt the crushing weight of her hesitation. "I see." he said bitterly, and stepped back jerking his hand from her face. If it was Aang that she wanted to bind herself too out of loyalty, then so be it. He wouldn't stand in their way. He just hoped they would do the decency of leaving him off their guest list for the wedding.

He thought he saw a small look of surprise pass over her before he started to turn away. But by then the only thing that registered in his mind was the intense pain of his breaking heart.

He was caught off guard when she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "That was a very fine speech Fire Lord, but you really should give an opportunity for rebuttal." Her hands were on her hips and she was giving him a very intimidating look.

That was a look he knew all too well. When she'd given it to him in the past, they'd been on opposite sides of the battlefield. When he'd seen it he'd always had a flicker of curiosity about her lineage. There _must_ have been some firebender in her family line for her to have that quality of fire within her. It was clear; there was no messing with her.

She stepped closer. "I have one or two things to say myself." her voice softened, and he couldn't help but notice the pink that had rushed to her cheeks. She leaned forward and slipped her arms around his neck.

He was dumbfounded. What had just happened? "But I thought...?" She silenced him by putting a finger up to his mouth briefly.

She shook her head. "This is my turn to speak." Her voice was ladened with desire, so much so it almost made the air in the room too heavy to breath. She leaned close, so her lips barely brushed against his. "Please, prove to me this isn't a dream. Zuko. Kiss me. Oh, please kiss me." she repeated in a husky whisper.

Zuko's brain finally caught up, and his arms swallowed her lithe frame. He merely had to tilt his head forward, to do something he'd only dreamt about. His lips touched hers in a soft caress. Oh, but it was glorious as his senses exploded.

After the brief touch he pulled his head back to look into her eyes. No words were needed, their eyes spoke volumes only their hearts could interpret. He could see it now, all the glances thrown his way and motives for her actions. She'd been saying 'I love you' for a long time, he'd just not been listening. "I love you so much." he said as she moved to kiss him again.

This time Katara kissed him so aggressively he stumbled back a step. He maintained his footing, and his hold, and they didn't break the kiss. To say he kissed her back would've been an understatement.

This was not like the previous kiss which had been soft and tentative. In this one they pored all the missed years, the fights, the longing they'd built up over time, into that moment.

It was perfect and they thought it could never end.

Unfortunately... it did a minute later, when there was a knock at the door. They reluctantly untangled from each other's arms to see who it was.

A very pleased but embarrassed Steward Sode stood in the open doorway. He cleared his throat and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you m' Lord, but there's a messenger here with urgent news needing your attention."

Zuko could only manage a nod as he tried to straiten out his appearance. He turned to Katara. "We'll continue this 'conversation' later. I promise."

She smiled seductively, running a finger down his cheek. "I know we will."

He grinned and almost lost the will to follow the steward out the door. With only the strength born of years of discipline was he able to do so.

As he walked away Katara called after him, "I love you."

He turned slightly to look at her. "I know." he smirked, and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Sode led him to a small receiving room near the main throne room. The steward opened the door and closed it behind the Fire Lord after he entered, but did not follow him in.

Zuko looked around, but saw no one. "Hello? I heard there was a messenger here?"

"You could say that." A voice from the other side of the room said.

Zuko's heart completely stopped when he saw the Avatar stand, and turn towards him.

* * *

**A/N: That's right! I went there! *insert evil laugh* Just when you thought _finally_ they would get together I throw the Avatar at them. I'm so bad. Stay tuned to see what happens!  
Oh yeah, and I couldn't resist the allusion to Star Wars there towards the end. **:3** It just fit so perfectly.

* * *

**

**NOTE: **I decided to write an alternate start to this chapter for those that were out for blood. I'll post it as a one-shot for those interested. XD It's titled _The_ _Talk_.

* * *

**Chapter Song: _Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade, or _The Reason_ by Hoobastank  
**


	16. Should Be

**A/N: Avatar: The Last Airbender (The Legend of Aang) and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This story is purely fan-made and not for profit. [Sode is mine.]

* * *

**

Zuko's first thought was... [A/N: Lets just call it "removed by the sensor police" and move on.]

His _second_ thought was that he was going to find Sode after this was over, and strangle the Steward with his bare hands for blindsiding him like this.

"Aang! Wha... what are you doing here?" Momo flew off the Avatar's shoulder, to land chattering on Zuko's. The Fire Lord petted the lemur but never took his eyes off Aang.

"Is that any way to greet your friend?" Aang took a step forward with his arms open. He didn't have his customary happy expression, in fact he looked somewhat upset, but Zuko embraced him nonetheless.

"Sorry, you just really caught me off guard."

Aang chuckled, "I didn't think it was possible to catch the Fire Lord off guard."

Zuko smiled weakly, "It's been an _interesting_ week. What brings you over this way? I love seeing you, but this is very unexpected."

"Katara." the Avatar looked at him with a set determination. "I need to talk to you about Katara."

Momo flew from Zuko's shoulder to perch on the top of a high-backed chair. He sat there grooming himself, oblivious to the growing tension in the room.

Zuko swallowed, his mind frozen for a moment, not letting him think or speak. A random thought flashed through his head; questioning if he would be able to take down a fully realized Avatar if the need arose. He doubted it, and scoffed at himself, because during his banishment that's _exactly_ what he'd thought he was capable of. He really had been quite naϊve in his younger days.

Zuko set his jaw. If Aang was here to get love-life advice so he could get back together with Katara, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

_'Oh, spirits! Katara!'_ Zuko's heart beat just a little bit faster. If she saw Aang again would things be different between them? Or would it be like they were never apart? He didn't want to find out.

"Why do we need to talk about Katara? Is there something wrong?" he asked cautiously. He wanted to speak with her again before he said anything about their relationship. He didn't really know if they _had_ a relationship.

Aang looked nervous. "I know she was just here, if she's not still here. I was wondering how well the two of you are getting along?"

It seemed like a perfectly reasonable question, and if it was coming from anyone else Zuko wouldn't have questioned the motives behind it. It made him remember the question that Toph had asked him some months ago. It certainly put _that_ question in an entirely different light. "We're getting along great. I think of her as one of my best friends. Why?" he narrowed his eyes.

Before Aang could respond the door swung open and Katara swept into the room. "I was curious what the messenger had to say." she put a loving hand on Zuko's shoulder. "And I also missed... you." she added with a stutter when she caught sight of the Avatar. Her hand slipped off Zuko quickly, and she entwined her fingers in front of her. "Aang." she said in a small voice.

"Hello, Katara." he blushed.

She paused for a moment, swaying a little in indecision, than moved slowly around Zuko to give Aang a hug. He returned it, and Katara took up a position of standing between the two men. "It's good to see you, Aang." her voice was sincere and soft.

He nodded, "It's been far too long, which is entirely my fault." He said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I've said some hurtful things to you lately. I was acting childish and possessive. Will you forgive me? I wish us to be friends."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will always be your friend, Aang. Nothing has, or can, change that."

He smiled a grin that could split the sky.

Zuko scowled. She had kissed him not five minutes ago and now she was back fawning over her old boyfriend. His blood was boiling at the scene before him.

Aang's face sobered and he looked past Katara to the irate Fire Lord behind her. "If you don't mind, Katara. I really came to talk to Zuko." he bowed to her. "There are some things we need to discuss."

She turned so she could see both of them. "What's going on?" she asked with suspicion.

Zuko looked at her, finally tearing his eyes away from Aang. "Nothing to worry about. We'll come find you when we're done." he took her hand and kissed it.

She glanced at Aang nervously at the action, but he was uncharacteristically unreadable. She frowned about being sent from the room like a child, but moved to comply. "Alright, but behave yourselves." she said pointing a rigid finger at both of them.

"We will have a chance to catch up later, I promise." Aang said with a weary smile.

The two men watched her leave before moving to the chairs. "What's on your mind?" Zuko tried to make his voice sound light but it came out hard-edged.

Aang stared for several minutes at Momo, who'd fallen asleep, before he responded. "As the bridge between the Spirit World and the living I've seen and experienced many things. I need to tell you about a dream I had the other night."

Zuko nodded as he studied his friend, he wondered what this had to do with Katara.

"This dream... well, at first I thought it was a dream, but it quickly became apparent that it wasn't." Aang took a breath before continuing. "This _vision_ was very vivid. In it, someone from the Spirit World visited me." he glanced at Zuko to gauge his reaction. "It was Mai."

Zuko leaned back in his chair, dumbfounded.

"She said she needed to tell me it would be alright if I moved on with my life... without Katara. I'd had my time with her, and if I wanted what was best for her, I should let her go."

There was silence in the room for several minutes as that information soaked in. "How did you respond to that?" Zuko asked in a quiet voice.

"I was confused at first, not only at what she was saying, but also who it was that was saying these things to me. Frankly, I was in denial. Then Mai gave me a peek into Katara's heart. It was so full of love and happiness, I desperately wanted that for her, even if it wasn't with me." he leaned forward an rested his elbows on his knees.

Zuko held his breath,"Do you know who Katara is in love with."

Aang nodded, "Mai told me."

"Are you okay with that?" he asked with trepidation, sitting up a little straighter.

Aang closed his eyes in a long blink as he took a deep breath. "I won't deny that I was jealous. Be glad I wasn't here when I found out, it would've been ugly." the corners of his mouth turned up into a shaky smile. "After some thought, and many wise words from Mai, I realized she was right. I had already given Katara up, I just needed to let her go. She hadn't been mine for some time now. In my heart I knew that, I just didn't want to pay attention."

Aang looked at the silent man across from him. Zuko's face was clouded and unreadable. "Please say something." he whispered.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm just a little... _surprised_. I want to see what Katara has to say about this." he wasn't fully convinced, he'd trained his heart not to hope too hard when something is too good to be true.

Without another word Aang stood and moved to the door. He opened it quickly to reveal a surprised waterbender, who'd been trying (unsuccessfully) to listen in. She blushed deeply at being caught. "I was just..." she tried.

Aang ignored her, having known she was there the whole time. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the room.

Zuko stood to face them, and she gave him an inquisitive look. "What's going on here?" she asked the Avatar lightly, trying to dispel the the heavy mood in the room.

Aang stopped in front of Zuko, still holding onto Katara's hand. With his other hand he grabbed hold of Zuko's wrist. The two of them looked at the Avatar in surprise. He placed Katara's hand into Zuko's before speaking again. "You both are perfect for each other. If being together is what you desire than don't let me or anyone else stand in the way of your love. Whatever you want to do, do it with my blessing." he smiled softly. He cupped his hands around theirs as if sealing them together.

Zuko looked at Aang for a moment. "Are you going to be fine with us?"

The Master of All Elements smiled at him, "I'll be alright, don't worry yourself about me. You have someone else to think of now."

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara said concernedly.

"If two of my Masters and closest friends are in love, it would do me more harm than good to get between them. You and I were done even before the wedding, Katara." She nodded and he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes. They weren't for the loss of their relationship, but for her concern over his wellbeing. He'd always admire the seemingly bottomless depth of her heart.

Zuko looked at Katara expectantly. "What do you say Katara? Will you stay with me a little longer?" he cupped her face with his free hand. "How do you feel about courting a Fire Lord?"

She smiled happily. She looked at Aang and he nodded his approval as he dropped his hands from theirs. She turned back to her love, "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, I'll stay. But aren't you worried I'm politically motivated to be your girlfriend?"

He slipped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "Never." he growled. They both laughed.

Aang watched the happy couple and sighed. He was pleased for them and surprisingly content. He smiled, and walked to the door. He called Momo, as he shot the lovers one last look. He shut the door behind him, giving the couple some much-deserved privacy.

It was hard to say who moved first, but Zuko and Katara's lips met in a light brush. They were tasting, testing, savoring the moment. Katara smiled as Zuko's mouth caressed her cheek then her jaw, then back to her mouth. They shared their breath for a moment as the stared into each others' eyes. There was so much passion and love found there it was hard for either of them to look away.

She nuzzled his nose with her own and he chuckled at her impatience. Their lips met again, a bit more forcefully this time, and the kiss they shared was deep. It was passionate and unhindered by fears, uncertainties, their pasts, or anything else.

They were completely and totally for each other.

**Journey's End

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm sorry if you thought Zuko was going to propose in the end of this. You should know by now that that wouldn't have matched the pace of my story. But that's what a Postscript is for. :D

* * *

**

**There is a scene in this inspired by a two-part drawing by ~SetoAngel01 on diviantART. The drawing's titled _Zutara – It's Okay_. I command you go look at it right now!**  
(not that any of you actually listen to me...)

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_**A Moment Like This**_** by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**

.

.

**Sadly, this is the last real chapter of **_**Journey**_**. I've been working on this since November of 2008, starting with **_**Friends**__**Again**_**, and it remains dear to my heart. I hope you have all enjoyed it as you read along, and I hope others will find it over the years and enjoy it as well. Love to you all.**


	17. Postscript: The Proposal

**A/N: This postscript wasn't originally part of my intended chapters, but I thought you all deserved to see how he proposed. With these two _nothing_ goes as planned. This also includes an idea I've had for some time now regarding Kana. Many theories float around in my head.  
Also, I hope you're up on your _FA_ and _J_ trivia.**

Edit: funniefriend1245 has written a response to the last chapter. It's called _But What About_, and deals with Aang's happy ending. GO READ IT!

**

* * *

**

**The Proposal  
**

Zuko and Katara were strolling down one of the long corridors in the Fire Nation Palace. They had no particular destination in mind and they chatted as they wandered.

Katara laughed melodically, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Her eyes shone with amusement.

Zuko looked off with an almost dreamy expression. "Hmm, yeah." he intoned.

She nudged him on the arm. "No! Not that one. Do you remember the Blue Penguin?"

He looked at her in surprise. "How could I forget? Especially with that uniform you wore?" he grinned when she blushed bright red.

"Well, yes." she coughed.

"I remember when you dragged me into the storage room. What about it?"

"I was only trying to protect you, but when I kissed you I felt a jolt to my system. Like the best days I'd ever had rolled into the touch of our lips. I realize now, why I was so hurt the next moment, when I discovered you'd found what I'd done to be repulsive."

He shook his head, stopping her for a moment. "I didn't find you repulsive. Quite the opposite. It caused me to have some _very_ impure thoughts about a dear friend of mine. My natural reaction was to overreact and distance myself."

She smiled and he brushed a stray hair from her cheek. They resumed walking and followed a path out into the garden. It was several minutes before either of them spoke but the silence was peaceful.

Zuko kept glancing at the beautiful woman beside him. He could hardly believe she was here spending time with him. Once again his hand brushed over the place in his robes that concealed a letter he'd received this morning from Hakoda.

He looked at Katara again but was concerned now to see a look of sadness settle within her. He stopped and gently turned her towards him. "What's wrong?" he tried to search her blue eyes for a clue to her depression.

"Do you blame me?" she asked with a hurt look.

Her question startled him. "Blame you for what?" he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"For having to live the rest of your life with this scar." She touched his face with her fingertips. She sighed sadly and moved her hand down to rest over his chest."It seems all you ever receive from me are scars."

He caught both of her hands and held them. "I don't look at it that way at all. The way I see it is the two worst blemishes on my body are constant reminders of how much I care about you."

She looked into his eyes but remained silent.

He put one of her hands up to his face. "This one isn't given to me by my Father anymore. In the act of resigning myself to a life with this one, I saved you, and with doing so I discovered the depths of my love for you." He moved her hand to rest over the scar on his chest. "With this one I was showing you my willingness to die for you, even before I realized I loved you as more than a friend."

Her mouth made a pretty little "O" when he moved to cup his hands on her cheeks.

"I would do it again a million times over, if it meant you beside me."

She blinked, and in that span, he closed the gap between their lips. It was a light and delicate kiss that made her heart flutter.

He pulled back letting go of her. He had a look of nervousness she wasn't accustomed to seeing on him. She looked at him expectantly, "Zuko?"

He took her hand in his again. "Katara, you once told me that you'd be happy if the man who asked for your hand would be someone who simply loved you."

Katara nodded her agreement with a smile. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it.

"Then I have something I need to ask you..."

"Yes!" Katara proclaimed excitedly as she gripped his hand tighter.

"W..what?" Surprised, Zuko stepped back a half-step from the woman he loved.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she said with a grin.

"But I haven't asked you yet." he glowered at her. He'd planned for days what to say, and now it was all a waste.

She slid her arms around his torso. "Well, get on with it. I'm not getting any younger and I want children before I die."

His expression softened. He truly couldn't stay mad at this woman. "Is that right?" he asked with a slight grin, as he enfolded her in his arms. "And exactly how many children were you looking to get out of this bargain?"

She cocked her head, pondering. "I think three will do very nicely. Two girls and a boy."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched in amusement. She'd clearly been thinking about this. "That's fine. _If_ the boy comes first."

She tightened her grip on his waist. "Oh, so you think you'll have some say in that?"

"Perhaps."

"We will see if I let you." She tilted her head up and kissed him tenderly.

When they'd parted Zuko smiled into her eyes. "I'm also putting in my order for a _firebending_ prince."

She raised an brow at him. "You know that parentage is no guarantee of bending ability don't you? It's true, for generations you had fierbenders in the family, but my parents and grandparents were not benders."

"Wasn't your Grandfather your Waterbending Master?"

She slapped him on the arm playfully. "He taught me _then_ married my Grandmother."

Zuko'd heard the story many times, and knew how her grandparents had found each other again after so many years. "I wonder..." he said, giving her a sly look.

Katara's mouth fell open. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" She stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

He held up his hands. "I'm just saying, the timing seems to fit, one of your grandparents may be a bender."

She couldn't believe it! "Are you saying my Grandmother was... and part of the reason she ran was...?"

He nodded his head and tried to gather her in his arms again. She resisted, finally relenting, but kept her hands at her sides and her fists clenched. He lowered his voice, "I just know from first hand experience that Water Tribe women can be..."

"Watch it." she narrowed her eyes.

"_Spirited_."

"Good boy." she softened and put her arms back around him.

"When they get it in their minds to do something they're not going to let anyone or anything get in their way. I think that if Kana was pregnant when she left the north I would have to respect her even more. That would've been an incredibly hard thing to do on her own."

Katara mused that over for a minute. She couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. Every time she'd brought it up to Gran Gran, the subject always seemed to be shifted to something else. Maybe...

For a young pregnant girl to travel alone from pole to pole is an amazing feat. Katara knew first-hand how hard the journey could be, but in her case she'd had her friends, and they'd traveled on Appa, making the trip shorter. She couldn't imagine a sea voyage of any extended length in the early stages of pregnancy. She shuddered at the thought.

Katara's thoughts returned to the present. "This still doesn't lend credence to your theory. Neither of my parents were benders and my brother isn't either. Besides, with the fact that I'm a waterbender, our children might turn out to be waterbenders."

His heart raced when she said 'our children'. He leaned closer to her so that his lips brushed against her face. "True. But I think the Fire Lord and the most powerful Waterbending Master in the world should be able to figure something out."

His voice was low and sultry in her ear. Her pulse quickened and her breath came in flutters. "It doesn't work like tha..." she was halted by the presence of his lips on hers.

She hated and loved it when he stopped an argument this way. Hated it because it made her feel weak and manipulated. Loved it because... well... hmm... who _wouldn't_ want to be kissed by a powerful, gorgeous man until you were breathless?

When he finally released her they were both panting. He rested his forehead on hers. "So. What's you're answer?"

She smiled, "I don't know. What's your question?"

He returned her smile. "Katara, will you marry me?"

She tilted her head away from his. "Yes, Zuko. If you will marry me."

She could see a snappy comeback on the edge of his tongue so she stopped it before it started. Using his own tactic against him, she captured his mouth with hers.

* * *

**A/N: Paku as her biological Grandfather? That would explain _so_ _many_ aspects of Sokka's personality. **XD**  
Next we jump ahead a few more years for the Epilogue.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _Say_ by John Mayer**


	18. Epilogue: Family

**A/N: Seriously, I could make this story go on forever. But I won't bore you with their tedium. ; ) So, to quell the ad nauseam drivel, here is the Epilogue.  
Yes, the unimaginative use of names is unimaginative.** **Please see the author's note at the end for further info.

* * *

**

**Family  
**

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Of course, this was nothing new. He frequently found his gaze following her. He noted that even after ten years of marriage she stilled favored wearing the color of her tribal homeland. He smiled. He didn't mind, her clothes just served to bring out the azure in her eyes. He'd lost count in the times he had drowned within them. Her smiling eyes. They'd lost none of their vibrancy, even after all of the loss and heartache they'd seen.

Perhaps the tears had only served to wash her eyes clean, giving them clarity.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she glanced up and caught his gaze. She beamed a winning smile and his heart fluttered. In that brief instant he flashed through memories of the first time they met, spoke, touched, kissed…

Even though they came from vastly different upbringings, different kingdoms, their connection was undeniable. He should know; he'd tried so long to deny the feelings he had for her. Denying how they both felt. But their connection went beyond physical attraction, even beyond love. It went deeper. It touched into their very souls – their utmost beings.

He sighed. Yes, it definitely went beyond the physical. He reached up and subconsciously rubbed the rough surface of the scar that marred a fourth of his face. Some scars can't be healed, and some shouldn't be healed; they should be learned from.

She'd saved his life many times and in many ways. Not the least of which was when she'd said yes to his marriage proposal.

There had been hard times of course. Countless instances when their strong personalities had clashed. Zuko smiled, making-up was so much fun, he never minded the fights. Another of their difficulties had been that some of the Fire Nation officials had been scandalized when he announced that he wanted to marry a foreigner. They thought their new Fire Lady should be Fire Nation, even if he had to pick from among the commoners. He'd never listened to what 'they' said, but still, Katara won them all over in the end anyway.

She worked tirelessly for his – no, _their_ – people. The nation found her fiercely loyal and devoted to her family. Her love extended to the whole world, and he was amazed every time at her capacity to encompass all people. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him though. She had loved him hadn't she? He who had chased her, had captured her, had attacked her. Yet, she had chosen _him_ to marry, _him_ to have her children with.

As if on cue their three children burst into the room. Their youngest, three year old Ursa, ran in first. Her dirty face was streaming with tears. She ran right past her mother and flung herself into Zuko's waiting arms. She buried her face in his robes and bawled. "What's the matter, my little Cub?" He said as he smoothed her wild hair.

"Papa, Tenten said I was broken! I'm not, am I?" Zuko looked up at the faces of his other two children, who'd slipped in behind Ursa. Katara was trying to hold a strait face, making it very hard for Zuko to hold the stern look at his oldest.

"Lu Ten?" Zuko addressed the nervous eight year old standing at Katara's shoulder.

"Yes Father?" He stepped forward.

"Did you tell Ursa that she was broken?"

The prince's eyes became huge. "No! That's not what I said!"

"Yes you did Tenten!" Ursa yelled from her hiding place.

Their eldest daughter Kya, slid into her Mother's lap, quietly avoiding the conflict. Katara wrapped her arms around the wise six year old. Katara looked at Ursa, who was still clinging to her father. "Dearest, you know your brother doesn't like to be called Tenten."

"Well, he deserves it!" the three year old yelled petulantly. She popped her head out of her Father's robes, long enough to stick her tongue out at her brother.

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances and both nearly lost their composure's. "Alright, alright." Zuko said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "Lu Ten, would you mind telling me what you _did_ say?"

"We were in the garden watching the turtle-ducks and Cub said that she wanted one. I tried to catch it but it swam away too quick. She started yelling and I tried to tell her that wasn't helping, but that just made her yell louder."

Zuko hid his mouth behind his hand to conceal his grin, and coughed suppressing a laugh as his son continued.

"She was waving her arms all around and I started getting splashed. I tried to tell her she was a bender but..."

"I'm not bendered!" came the angry retort from the Fire Lord's lap.

"See Father! She wouldn't let me explain!"

Katara stood up and let Kya slip from her lap to stand next to her. "Lu Ten, are you saying Cub is a waterbender?!" she caught the surprised expression on her husband's face which must've been mirrored on her own.

Lu Ten sighed with relief. "Yes." he breathed out in a dramatic fashion. "You believe me, don't you Mother?"

Katara smiled and her eyes danced. She placed a warm hand on her son's face. "Of course, darling." She was amazed sometimes at how much he was the image of his Father.

Zuko moved Ursa to the edge of his knee to get a better look at her. He helped her wipe away the flow of tears from her face. "Ursa, Lu Ten wasn't trying to be mean. He was telling you a good thing."

"He was?" she sniffled.

"He was trying to tell you you're a waterbender, like Mommy."

"You mean I can play with magic water too?!" Her face brightened dramatically. The storm of emotions was now gone, as if it'd never been there.

Zuko chuckled. "You've been talking to your Uncle Sokka. Yes dear, you can learn to move the water like your Mother." He glanced at his wife. She was the one with tears now.

Ursa leapt off her Father's lap and ran to her Mother. She jumped up and down. "Momma! I'm a water-ben-ter! I'm a water-ben-ter!"

Katara leaned down and scooped her daughter into her arms, twirling her around once. "I heard and I think it's amazing!" she hugged her youngest close.

Ursa squeezed her neck. Chubby fingers wiped the dampness from Katara's cheek. "Don't cry, Mommy. Daddy said it's a good thing."

Katara laughed. "It's a _wonderful_ thing!" she gave the three year old another squeeze.

The Fire Lord came and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. Lu Ten looked up, and Zuko smiled down at him. "I'm proud of you son." Zuko said softly.

"What for?"

"Not everyone can recognize a bender when they see them bend for the first time. It was very astute of you."

Lu Ten beamed.

Katara smiled at her two men. _'Yes._ _Very much alike.'_ She felt a tug on her sleeve. "Yes, Kya?" she was used to the quiet, thoughtful ways of her six year old.

"Are we going to eat soon?" her voice was low but decisive.

"Yes. Right now in fact. I think the discovery of your sister's abilities is cause for a celebration. You each get to pick whatever dessert you want. But it's just for tonight." Cheers rang through the room from three young voices.

Katara set Ursa down. "Go run and tell the chefs what you want so they can get started."

The three children exited with as much commotion as they entered. Lu Ten was the first to run through the door, with Kya right on his heals. Ursa made a start after them but tripped. Katara thought she'd start crying again and was about to go to her, but Kya came back and took her sister's hand. With a few reassuring words she helped her to her feet, and they were out the door hand in hand.

The couple laughed when they heard Ursa's voice ring down the hallway as she told everyone she came across that she was a water-ben-ter, and Kya's voice correcting her and urging her to go faster.

Zuko wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they watched the empty doorway. "So, a waterbender." he said softly into her ear.

Katara turned and looped her arms behind his neck. She had a deep look of happiness and contentment shining in her eyes. Brimming on the edge with joyful tears. "Thank you."

He quirked his eyebrow. "For what?"

"For asking me to marry you, for our lives together, for three beautiful and precious children..."

He cut her off with a brief kiss. "Thank you for saying yes."

She breathed a contented sigh. She let go of his neck and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips. "And what does the Fire Lord want for his dessert tonight?"

He grabbed her and pulled her close again. "I'll think of something." he said in a sultry voice.

She quivered. She wasn't sure how, after this long, he was still able to make her feel that way. She closed her eyes as he kissed her until time seemed to stop.

* * *

**A/N: I actually cried when I wrote this.

* * *

**

**Chapter song: _I Just Call You Mine_ by Martina McBride

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

**Special thanks to:**  
funniefriend1245 – your comments always made me laugh, I'm glad you stuck with it this long  
Moussahijinx – for your long and helpful reviews, and commiserating on home improvement  
Dreaming 11 – for guessing the content of chapter 15, that was a first for me  
always lost123 – for brow-beating (aka asking) for _The_ _Talk_  
talapadme, zero percent, and xyzisme – for just being awesome  
All of those that have been with me from the beginning – I could kiss each and every one of you, thank you so much, WE MADE IT!

**To my reviewers:**  
always lost123, animallover2000, curlytop92, Dreaming 11, funniefriend1245, JNgirl, Moussahijinx, Sapphire Nymph, talapadme, xyzisme, zero percent, badSokkaaaaa, Mya84, ArrayePL, Roxas-kurama**  
Thank you all SOOOO much for your reviews! You're all the best! You were all a great encouragement to me.**

**To all those who put this story in their favorites or in their story alerts:**  
CelestiaLight, .Untitled, Tasca, Youkai-of-anime, 123Raccoonandme, BobsRules, Dark fea, Egyptian Kat, IceAngel146, Kamalia, lalaland81985, Lucrezia6565, Miss3y, Tamaska Forsaken, The Metallica Rose, ju97ju97, Nikitha51, sssweetie, [and most of those I've already mentioned]**  
You all ROCK! Thank you!**


End file.
